Mating to be Together?
by dreamofbeing
Summary: When Beast boy is dumped, he finds comfort and support from Raven. While they spend time together, they realize their feelings for each other. When Raven gets sick, it's up to Beast boy to save her. What will become of her sickness? You'll have to read to find out. P.S. I'm not that good at titles or summaries. Read if you're like the BBxRae pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"IT'S OVER!" yelled a frustrated Terra. "I'm NOT that girl anymore Beast boy so get over yourself and move on."

He couldn't believe it. He had convinced her to give him another chance. They had been dating for 6 months, and it had been some of the best times in his life. They were happy or at least he had thought they had been happy until this moment. He didn't understand. She gave him no indication that anything was wrong.

"I—I don't understand Terra. I never expected you to be anything but yourself. I—

"I've met someone Beast boy. I know it was wrong, but he's someone I like a lot. I told him about you, and he opened my eyes," she sighed. "I—I've only been seeing you because I feel sorry for you, and it's not right. It's not fair to you, so this is goodbye forever Beast boy. I hope you have a good life."

He didn't know what to feel as his feet somehow carried him to a bench in the park. When he let what she said to him sink in, the pain rushed through him. It felt worse then when she betrayed the Titans or when they thought she died. She had torn out his heart, showed it to him, and stomped all over it.

'I—I can't believe it,' he thought. 'This has to be some kind of nightmare. We were going to be—He felt the tears down his face and wiped them away. The only person who had accepted him had abandoned him.

The sun was setting as a cold breeze passed him by. He didn't feel like going back to the tower, and he started to wonder if this was what he deserved, to freeze to death alone. He didn't have the will to get up, so he transformed into an Alaskan Husky and lied on the bench. He could feel sleep calling his name, and he answered the call as his eyes closed.

Unknown to the shapeshifter the shadow of a being came across the bench. They looked down at the sleeping dog and frowned. The shadow was of the empath Raven, who had just come from the cafe where she enjoyed tea. A walk through the park had sounded nice to her and then she came upon her friend on the bench. She felt his pain and heart break.

'Terra,' she thought as she looked up to the dark sky. She felt her rage wanting to be let loose to strangle the blond haired girl, but Raven knew it wouldn't solve anything.

She sat beside the sleeping green dog and leaned back. 'I'm so sorry Beast boy,' she thought as she felt her own sadness setting in.

Scooting closer to the dog, she felt her heart racing. 'What in Azar's name is—She decided to ignore it for now. She would consult her emotions later. She reached out her hand and pet his soft, warm fur and watched as the dog stirred, opening its eyes to stare at the empath.

"It's ok," she smiled sadly as she watched him. His head rose and rested on her lap. She listened to his dog whines and did her best to soothe the heartbroken shapeshifter with her hand moving through his fur.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Beast boy woke up to find himself in his room and on his bed, which confused him. 'Wait a minute was it all just dream?' he thought but dismissed that idea when he smelled lavender, vanilla, and the scent of grass.

He remembered waking up as a dog to a soft hand on his fur, and he looked up to see Raven. She had been surprisingly comforting, but his heart still hurt. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave his room today, but he knew the others would be suspicious if he didn't show up. They would ask questions, and he didn't feel like getting sympathy.

"Hey B, you want some bacon. It's—

"Please don't start this again," said Raven as she poured herself some tea from her tea kettle. "Just agree to disagree and move on," she said as she left the kitchen for the comfort of the couch and a good book.

"Huh, I wonder what's gotten into her?" asked Cy.

"Dude she makes a good point."

"Say what!" he exclaimed.

"I think it's time to respect each other's preferences," said BB.

"I agree with Beast boy," said Robin. "You're acting really mature, everything ok?"

"Yeah, every thing's fine Rob," said BB as started eating his breakfast. "Why?"

"You got back late last night."

"Yeah funny story," he smiled. "I got comfortable in one of my animal forms, fell asleep, and the next thing I know, it's dark outside. It happens, no big deal."

"All right Beast boy," said Robin as he left the kitchen.

While he played video games with Cyborg, he got distracted by Robin and Starfire being affectionate towards each other on the couch, and his heart dropped. 'That could have been me and Terra,' he sighed.

"Ha ha! I win again green be—He looked towards his best friend to see a sad look on his face as he stared at Robin and Starfire. 'I wonder what's up with B? He's been acting strange all morning,' he thought as he spotted Raven looking at BB. 'Ok something is definitely up,' he thought as he set down the game console. "Hey B I need some help in the garage. Want to give me a hand?"

"Huh? Oh sure Cy," he said as they disappeared down the hall.

Raven wondered what that was all about but returned to her book soon after.

"What happened yesterday B?" asked Cyborg from underneath his car.

"I uh," he sighed. "Terra broke up with me. It took me by complete surprise. We were happy and then she drops this bomb on me."

"Wow man I'm sorry that sucks," he said as he slid out from under his car. "Are you ok?"

"No, but there's nothing I can do to fix it. She's moved on. She told me she's been dating this guy while we were a couple."

"She cheated on you! Man that's not cool. She's not even worth it B. You should move on from her."

"It won't be easy, but I'm going to try," he said as he smiled sadly. "Robin, Starfire, and Raven can come in at anytime," he said as they came into the garage. "I assume you've heard everything."

"Yes," said a sadden Starfire, "and we are most sorry that this has happened to you."

"You shouldn't be afraid to tell us Beast boy," said Robin. "We're your friends and while I'm sure you didn't want sympathy, it's too bad because you have four people in this room who care about you."

"Thanks Robin," BB smiled, remembering Raven's act of kindness towards him late last night. "I uh want to thank you to Raven."

"Hey what are friends for?" she said.

"So that's why you were late getting in last night?" Robin questioned Raven.

"Do you just stay up and wait for everyone to get back to the tower?" asked Raven.

"Actually yeah I do," said Robin.

"Man I don't know if that's creepy or sweet," said Cy.

"I believe it is the most sweet," Starfire smiled as she kissed Robin on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"You would," Cy smirked as the couple blushed while BB laughed.

Raven smiled briefly at the couple's predicament and thought she felt someone stare at her. As she looked to BB, she saw his head turn away. She blushed, and she didn't know why. 'Why was Beast boy staring at me?'

'Deep down you know why Raven.'

'Knowledge?'

Inside Nevermore Raven went and as she landed on her feet, she found Knowledge waiting for her, which seemed out of the ordinary for her. Usually she had to go to her realm if she wanted to talk to her.

"What's going on Knowledge? Something strange is happening whenever I'm near Beast boy."

"You know you have to figure it out for yourself Raven. My recommendation is to spend more time with the changeling. It's the only logical solution."

"Great! So I wasted my time coming here when I could have been doing something more productive."

"I wouldn't say this wasn't a productive use of your time Raven. This could be the start of something worth while in your life."

"Sure well it's been fun but I—She thought she saw a flash of purple cloak before it disappeared. Looking in the same direction again, she shook her head. 'I must be seeing things.'

Inside her room she took Knowledge's words into consideration. She felt a little hesitant to spend some time with Beast boy but how else could she figure out what was going on with her? Fear suddenly swept inside her and she wondered what she would find out about herself.

Deciding she needed some fresh air to clear her mind, Raven opened a portal to the roof and sat down at the edge of the tower. The breeze felt good on her face as she closed her eyes, letting her mantra flow from her lips. Calm came over her, and she only hoped it would be like this for a little while. Alas good things don't last forever for her as she heard loud purring coming from below her floating, crosslegged body. Opening her eyes, she looked down to see a cute green kitten looking up at her with its' deep forest green eyes.

She could still feel his sadness and was curious about his intentions. "What do you want Beast boy?" she asked. Loneliness was something else she could sense from the green shapeshifter. 'He wants some comfort,' she sighed as she looked back at his cute face. "Fine Beast boy," she said as she lowered herself to the ground in a sitting position, her feet hanging over the edge of the tower. She watched as he walked onto her lap, and curled up in her lap.

Her hand found its' way to his fur once again as she stroked him. His purrs were incredibly loud, and she watched in amusement as he rolled over, letting her scratch his tummy and behind his ears. She could see his smile, and she couldn't help but smile as well. When he looked up into her eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat as she became flush. 'What's he doing?'

She watched him stand up on her lap, stretch, and yawn. Reaching out to his emotions once more, she felt his affection. It was towards her. The sadness she had felt inside him had lessened, just spending time with her. She felt his happiness, and it was for her. Overwhelmed she picked him up and held him in her arms. His little cat head rested on her shoulder as he purred once again. She continued to pet him until he fell asleep on her shoulder.

A smile rested on her face. She felt happy, and it was her own happiness she was feeling. It didn't feel the same as it did before. There was something different about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The day was pure torture for the young empath as she let out a sigh in the dressing room area of a clothing store in the mall. She didn't know why she agreed to go with Starfire to the mall to watch her try on outfits for her date with Robin later today. Maybe she needed some time out of the tower to figure out why she was so effected by Beast boy's emotions.

"So, friend Raven, what do you think of this outfit?" she asked as she twirled around in a sparkly pink top and a white miniskirt.

"It looks nice Starfire. I'm sure Robin will like it."

"Thank you Raven!" she said as she picked her up by her seat and squeezed her tight.

"St—Starfire, air!" Raven wheezed.

"Oh sorry friend," she said as she sat Raven back down. "I am just so excited. I love our dates, and I love Robin so much."

Raven smiled. She was happy for Starfire. She really was, and she felt a pang in her heart, knowing she would never feel as strongly for someone as Starfire did towards Robin. "So, are we done yet?"

"Oh no friend Raven. I still have to pick out the shoes. Oh I just love shopping!"

Raven sighed. "Great," she said as she watched Starfire pay for her clothes and off to the shoe store they went.

Watching Starfire try on shoes was even less uneventful then watching her twirl in her outfits. Looking around the store, she spotted a familiar Titans East member trying on boots. When she turned around, she smiled at Raven and Starfire.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" asked Bumblebee as she sat beside Starfire as she tired on some red high heel pumps.

"Hello friend Bumblebee," said Starfire as she hugged the girl.

"Oh ah wow strong grip you got their," said Bumblebee.

"Sorry should have warned you," said Raven. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well," she smiled, "I have a date tonight with a guy in Jump City."

"Me to!" exclaimed Starfire.

"I heard about you and Robin. I've been waiting for you to figure out your feeling so for so long. I'm happy for your girl."

"So, whose the guy you are seeing friend Bumblebee?"

"I think you know him," she smiled. "Cyborg."

Starfire squealed loudly, causing Bumblebee and Raven to cover their ears. "Oh this is most wondrous. We will have to double date some time and, and—

"Starfire breath," said Raven.

"Thank you friend Raven I believe I have lost my cool there for a moment. But why did friend Cyborg not tell us about you two dating?"

"Well we were keeping it quiet for now. It's a long distance relationship, and we wanted to make sure it would work out."

"How long have you two been dating?" asked Raven.

"Oh about four months."

"Four months!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Yeah I didn't voice my interest in him until I got a call from Beast boy."

"Beast boy," said Raven.

"Yes. He encouraged me to got for it. It's been the best decision I've made. I'm very happy."

"I do recall that friend Cyborg has been more upbeat than usual. I am most happy for you two," she smiled.

"Thanks Starfire," said Bumblebee. "So, you two almost done here? I was thinking we could get lunch."

"Sounds glorious," said Starfire as she grabbed the shoes she was interested in, paid, and met the girls outside the store.

Lunch was finished in the food court as lively conversation went around the table. Raven sat back and let her mind drift off. She never pegged Beast boy as a matchmaker, but she guessed anything was possible.

"We got to set you up Raven," said Bumblebee.

"Uh no I don't think so. I've been on blind dates, and I've been set up by Starfire, no thank you."

"Just think about it Raven. It's nice to have someone to spend time with," said Bumblebee.

"I like being alone," she said as she saw the incredulous look on Bumblebee's face.

"Girl I don't buy that at all. Don't let your powers get in the way of finding true love."

"Oh isn't friend Bumblebee most inspiring Raven?" asked Starfire as Raven rolled her eyes.

The girls were heading out of the mall until they caught the green changeling with a box, heading into a thrift store. Curiosity peaked the girls' interest. While Raven tried to explain why they shouldn't spy on their fellow Titan, the two girls ignored her and went into the store, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"How may I help you?" asked the old man to the changeling.

"Hi, I was wondering if you would accept what I brought for you?" asked BB.

"All right let's see here," the old man said as he went through the box. The last thing he picked out was a heart shaped box.

Raven's eyes widened, realizing the contents of the box had been things he received from Terra. The girls saw her reaction and wondered about it.

"Hey Raven," Bumblebee whispered. "What's going on?"

"He's giving away his prized possessions that Terra gave him. That heart shaped box is something he made for her that he was going to give her before she betrayed the Titans," whispered Raven.

"Wait I thought they worked it out," whispered Bumblebee.

"She dumped him. It turns out she was seeing some guy while they were still dating," said Raven.

"That b**ch!" yelled Bumblebee as Raven and Starfire ducked behind an aisle as to not be discovered by Beast boy.

"Karen?" said Beast boy as he spotted her.

"Oh hi Beast boy," she said as she walked up to him.

"Um are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I just heard about you and Terra. I'm sorry."

"Thanks, I'm just get rid of the stuff she gave me. Wait a minute how did you know about—

"Cyborg told me. We're actually going out tonight. That's why I'm here."

"Oh that's great," BB smiled. "I'm sure you'll have a great time. It's no wonder Cy had an extra pep in his step this morning."

"With charm like that you'll be back on the dating scene in no time."

"Well I don't know about that. I think I'm going take some time off dating for a while. It's too stressful."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Raven found the tower surprisingly quiet tonight as she brought a warm mug of tea and a big book into the living room. Making herself comfortable on the couch, she opened her book and started reading. The silence was nice for once. There was no one to disturb her. She read for a while, but it didn't seem right. She almost expected Beast boy to pop up and ask her what she was reading.

"What is wrong with you Raven? You have the place to yourself for once, and you can't even concentrate," she sighed. "And I'm talking to myself."

Before she could think more about her predicament, she heard the doors open and in walked a smiling Beast boy with some takeout food. Once he spotted her, his smile got bigger if that were possible. "Hey Rae I ordered some Chinese. I got everything you like. You hungry or what?"

"Sure, why not?" she said, bringing her tea with her to the table while BB pulled everything out of the bag.

Grabbing a soda from the fridge and some utensils from the drawer, he sat down in front of Raven at the table. They ate in silence, which again made Raven feel uneasy and she didn't know why. At anytime she expected him to prattle on about something that didn't interest her. He was confusing her, and she didn't like it.

"Um are you ok?" asked Raven. "Usually we can't get you to stop talking during dinner."

"Well I thought you'd appreciate the silence," he sighed. "It's just with everything that has happened, I just haven't felt like being my usual happy self."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just don't understand it, even now I can't think of a time where I compared her to who she use to be. Maybe she was just finding an excuse to dump me. I thought we were in a good place, but I guess I was wrong."

Raven sighed. "I'm going to regret saying this, but I always thought you were too good for her. I'm not sure I ever saw what you saw in her."

"Thanks Rae," he smiled. "I don't know. Maybe I liked her for all the wrong reasons. I mean she was the first girl in a long time to notice me and like me for who I was. At the same time maybe I just didn't want to be alone. I mean it's possible one day I could have grown to love her but now I'll never know."

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way about Mal—that jerk. Anyway I don't think anyone wants to end up alone but we shouldn't pursue the first person we're interested just because we don't want to be alone. It's not healthy."

"Yeah. You should want to be with someone because you love them and can't picture a world without them in it beside you."

Dinner was done, and Beast boy suggested a horror movie marathon, which Raven agreed to. Beast boy brought some snacks with him to the living room, sat them down, and started the first movie. Sitting beside Raven, he noticed her snuggled up in her blanket and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"N—nothing it's just I've never seen you—you look cute all bundled up like that."

Raven blushed. "Shut up and watch the movie."

During the movie she noticed how jumpy BB was as he hid under his blanket when a scary scene appeared. At one point he clung to Raven for dear life, which she found funny. A smirk appeared on her face, and BB saw it as he blushed and removed his grip from the empath.

"Uh sorry about that Rae."

"It's Raven and why do you watch horror movies if you know you're going to get scared?"

"I think they're well done for one thing, and I like being scared."

"Of course you do."

"So, you think the others are enjoying themselves?"

"Probably. Bumblebee told me you helped her and Cyborg get together."

"Yeah we started chatting online and she asked about Cyborg. She hadn't heard from him in a while, and she wondered if he was ok. By the sound in her voice, I could tell she missed him. I asked her why she didn't just ask him out all ready, and she blushed. Right then I knew I had to get them together. I knew he loved her, so it was a no brainer."

"That was very sweet of you Beast boy."

A warm feeling came to the changeling, and he smiled. "Thanks Rae and if you ever need me to set you—

"No, not after Starfire set me up. I still have nightmares about that creepy guy she set me up with. His mouth was so dirty that after the date, I burned the clothes I wore and showered until my skin was raw."

"Fair enough. I guess it's better to find your own date."

"I'm not sure I want to date for a while."

"Me to. It's nice to be single sometimes, but I hate all those people who feel sorry for you just because you're not with someone."

"Me to. Sometimes Starfire gives me that look and I just want to strangle her," she said as BB laughed and Raven smiled briefly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Morning came to the city of Jump as Raven enjoyed a cup of tea at her favorite cafe/bookstore. She had woken up to the need of getting out of the tower. Last night when Robin and Starfire came home, she felt their emotions and she felt suffocated by them. With Cyborg not far behind the happy couple, she had felt the his overwhelming love for Bumblebee.

She had trouble sleeping the whole night but somehow managed to get some sleep. As soon as her alarm went off, she was dressed and was out the door. The cafe had a calming atmosphere, and she knew this is what she needed right now. When she finished her tea, she went to the book section of the cafe and looked for her next book to read.

Getting closer to her desired section, she heard some giggling coming from where she wanted to be. She sighed. 'It's just my luck, isn't it?' she thought as she peaked through the bookshelf, and her eyes widened. It was Terra and her boyfriend making out against the horror section, and it made her angry. 'Get a hold of yourself Raven, calm down,' she said to herself as she put the books back on the shelf. 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos.'

"Darren, I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back," she smiled at him.

"Don't keep me waiting too long Terra," he smirked as he came around the corner to find Raven skimming through the shelves. "I saw you, you know."

"Yes and I can very well say I've been scarred for life."

"Really, are you sure you weren't turned on?" he smirked as he blocked her way.

"No, now get out of my way."

"You know I wouldn't mind it. You shouldn't be ashamed of what you want Raven. You're a very be—AH! he screamed as she kicked him in the balls. He went down to the floor, clutching his crotch as she rushed out of the cafe.

Walking the streets of Jump City, she sighed. Her day was not going well. All she wanted to do was relax in her favorite cafe, have some tea, and read a good book but no hormone driven teenagers had to ruin it for her. Looking across the street, she noticed a bench with a sleeping green cat. 'Wait a minute a sleeping green cat. Beast boy, but what is he doing?' she thought as she felt a rain drop on the palm of her hand. 'Just great!'

Across the street Raven went as the rain began to fall. She picked up the sleeping cat with her powers and looked for a place to wait out the rain. Her eyes lit up at a small but quaint cafe with a bookstore. She smiled. 'Maybe this day is not a total loss.'

She ordered a tea, something for Beast boy, and finally found a book she could sit down and enjoy. She knew she received stares for the floating green cat, but she didn't care as she found a comfortable chair, set down her tea and food, placed the sleeping changeling cat in her lap, and started her knew book.

The day was starting to look up for the empath as she got lost in the story of her book.

Beast boy woke up on something warm, but that couldn't be right. Last thing he remembered, he fell asleep on a bench. Sleep had been difficult for the changeling. He could see how happy his friends were, and he was happy for them. It just reminded him of what he would never have again, someone who understood him, someone he could have fallen in love with.

Coming back to his new surroundings, he looked down to notice he was resting in someone's lap. The gray skin gave it away for him. 'It couldn't be,' he thought but then he saw the book blocking his view of her face. 'Yep it's definitely Raven but why would she—?" His cat eyes lifted his head and saw the rain outside. He smiled. 'She took me out of the rain.' The action made BB feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 'Dude what is happening to me?'

Before he could dwell on the matter further, he watched the book in her hands shift as she bookmarked her page and set the book down on the side table. Her beautiful deep purple eyes met his, and the warm feeling rushed back to his body. 'Damn.'

She found she couldn't help herself as she pet him and then she remembered Terra and Darren, and she felt saddened for BB. She picked him up from her lap and lied him on her shoulder as she stroked his fur once again. The purrs made her feel all warm inside, and she smiled briefly before she realized what she was doing in public.

BB was also shocked by her behavior, but he didn't question it. Her hands felt like magic on his body. There was something so peaceful, calm, and comforting about her, and he didn't want to leave. 'Dude what am I thinking? This is Raven, and she's acting so nice towards me. This never happens. I wonder what's wrong,' he thought as he looked closer at the empath. He could barely see her from the position he was in, but he thought he saw sadness for a brief moment in her eyes.

Nuzzling her shoulder to get her attention, he felt her place him on the ground and that was his queue to become himself again. Sitting on the arm of the chair, he looked at her. "Raven, are you—?"

"It was raining. I brought you in here. It seems like a nice place. I got you something to eat," she said as he looked at the banana nut muffin and apple juice on the table.

"Thanks Rae—I mean Raven. I guess I didn't get much sleep last night, and I fell asleep on the bench.

"Why did you leave the tower then? Why not sleep in?"

"I just needed to get out. The animals inside me don't like to be cooped up in the tower sometimes."

"Makes sense I guess."

"What about you?"

"I had to get out of the tower to. Robin and Starfire's lovey dovey crap gets on my nerves, and I didn't feel like seeing it all day today. I went to my usual cafe, but a couple decided to defile the horror section of the bookstore," she said as BB laughed. "It's NOT funny Beast boy!"

"Sorry Raven I know how much that cafe means to you."

"Well I'm never going back there again. I mean why couldn't they go somewhere else to do that?"

"I guess when you're in love and the mood strikes you. It can happen any—

"It was Terra and her new boyfriend Darren."

"Oh," he said as his ears drooped."

"I'm sorry Beast boy," she said as her hand found its way to rest on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Rae."

"If it's any consolation, the guy's a real perverted jerk."

"Rae, did he—

"He tried," Raven smirked, "but I kicked him in the balls and ran."

BB smiled. "Awesome! Man I wish I could been there to see it but in all seriousness, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she looked out the window. "Looks like the rain's stopped."

"You want to head back to the tower?" asked BB.

"Yes, I think I've had enough excitement for one day," she said as they walked out of the cafe.

"You know it's been nice spending time with you today. You think you'd ever want to do it again?"

A familiar warmth filled her body, and she couldn't stop the smile from coming to her face. "Sure."

"All right!" he blushed. "I—I mean cool."

"You're such a goof ball," she said as he smiled at her.

"Well that's why you love me, isn't it?" he joked as he transformed into a raven and took off towards the tower.

Once she got over the shock of his words, she took off after the changeling towards the tower. The words had thrown her off completely. 'He didn't mean it. He was just joking,' Raven thought.

'Or was he?'

'Who are—hey! who are you?' Raven asked. The emotion didn't respond to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Training in the gym the next day was routine for the Titans, and Robin made sure they kept their skills and powers sharp for whatever battle was ahead. Today was individual training for each Titan. Robin chose to spar with his girlfriend Starfire, Cyborg was on weights with BB, and Raven was doing some yoga to strengthen her body and keep her emotions at peace.

Cyborg had just put his weights down to see BB lifting weights in his human form and then switch to different animal forms. He found it amusing to watch his animals lift. Returning to his human form, he was catching his breath.

"Hey B, I didn't see you all day yesterday. Where did you go?"

"Just wandered the city Cy. I needed some air."

"And you didn't call your old buddy Cyborg to hang out with?"

"No. I hung out with Raven instead," he said as Cyborg dropped his weight on the floor. "Uh Cy, are you—

"And she didn't kill you!"

"Dude I'm totally offended by that. You think Raven and I can't hang out without her throwing me out a window or sending me to another dimension."

"Well yeah but I'm glad she didn't kill you."

"Gee thanks Cy. She's actually nice to hang out with."

"The apocalypse is coming isn't it?"

"Dude if you're just going to be an ass about it, then—

"No. Sorry B so what did you to do?"

"We chilled at a cafe and talked. There's nothing much to tell."

Raven finished her yoga session and looked over at Beast boy and Cyborg talking. She wondered what they were talking about until Cyborg turned in her direction and smiled. "Hey Raven!"

"Why do you have to be so loud?" she questioned.

"I'm just glad my two friends are sending time together, that's all."

"Why, is it a crime or something?" asked Raven.

"Well for you two it is," he said as both the changeling and empath glared at him. "Ok, ok I'm sorry, forget I said anything," he said as he left the gym.

After Raven was fresh and clean from her shower, she made her way to the kitchen to see her friends making lunch. Raven eyed Cyborg's layers upon layers of a meaty sandwich which seemed to get taller by the minute until he shoved the whole thing in his mouth in one swoop, making Raven grimace.

"I know he's totally disgusting Rae," smiled BB.

"Yes very disgusting," she said as she looked into the fridge to see a huge bowl of pre-made salad.

"I made some vegetable salad just in case anyone wanted some," said BB.

"Dude no one likes salad except you and Raven," said Cy. "Me—Raven looked at him. "Oh uh right the meat vs. vegetable argument is closed. Sorry Raven."

"Whatever," she said as she sat down with some vegetable salad and some iced tea.

"So Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg tells me that you two have been hanging out? Is it true?" asked Robin.

"Dude it's not a rare occurrence or anything. We're friends. Why are you making a big deal out of it?"

"No offense Beast boy it's just that Raven never seemed to have interest in hanging out with you," said Robin.

"Rob, she never looks like she's interested in hanging out with anyone. Uh whoops I hope I didn't offend you Raven."

"None taken," said Raven.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Cy. "By now you should have thrown him out the window. What is going on here?"

"First of all, stop yelling CYBORG!" said Raven. "Anyway I've learned to be more patient with Beast boy. I don't assume he's just trying to annoy me all the time. He wants to spend more time with me because we're friends."

"Oh this is most amazing. Friends Beast boy and Raven have come to a new evolution in their friendship. I shall make the pudding of friendship after our meal."

"I guess that's a good way of putting it Starfire, said BB. Thanks."

"You are most welcome Beast boy."

Beast boy looked towards the empath. "Oh by the way Raven I want to take you to this place in the city that I stumbled upon. Is today ok for you or do you have meditation and reading to do?"

"Yes, I can meditate and read later."

BB didn't know why he felt so excited to show Raven a place he had found in the city. Maybe it's because he knew she would like it and he wanted to see the expression on her face when they got there.

"So, what do you think Rae?" he smiled as they stood in front of a tea shop called Tea Paradise.

"H—how did you—?"

"I found it the day after we got back from Tokyo. It happens to be next door to my new favorite comic bookstore."

"This is—thank you Beast boy. It's a very nice surprise," she said as she watched him hold open the door for her. She smiled. "It's good to know chivalry isn't dead," she said as she walked in the shop with BB right behind her.

"Wow," both Titans said as their eyes stared upon shelves and shelves of tea.

"Dude it's like a library for tea," said BB.

Raven couldn't help but smile at his remark before she went in search for new and interesting flavors of tea. She took her time, making sure the flavors she picked are what she desired. She had four in her basket and then turned around to see BB smelling the sample tea bags. She found it comical how each reaction he gave to the tea was different.

"Are you going to pick any tea?"

"Yeah, it's just so hard to decide," he said. "I mean I've never had tea before, and I don't exactly know what's good to drink."

"Well you like fruits and vegetables," said Raven as she skimmed the shelves and took in the smells of the tea and picked one she thought he would like. "How about dragonfruit?" she asked as he smiled it.

"Cool yeah I think I'll try it," he said as Raven gave him the tea box. "Thanks. So, what did you get?"

"Lavender, Mandaran orange, mint, and peppermint."

"Good choices Rae," he smiled before his head started to hurt.

"Beast boy, what's—?"

"I smelled too many teas. It's giving me a headache," he said and then he felt a lightness in his head and looked to see Raven healing his headache. He smiled. "Thanks Dr. Rae."

She rolled her eyes. "No problem but I think you should let me pay for the teas. You brought me here after all and this is my way of repaying you."

"Fine, but I pay next time," he said as they went up to the register.

Beast boy brought her to an ice cream parlor because he said looking for tea worked up an appetite. Raven wasn't so sure she believed him but then his appetite was always huge like Cyborg's. She was sitting in a booth waiting for her ice cream because he wanted to surprise her with their latest flavor.

"Here you go Rae—Raven," he said as he handed her a light purple ice cream on a cone with nothing on it.

"Is this—?"

"Yep," BB smiled. "Lavender."

Raven felt BB's eyes on her as her lips met the ice cream. She could practically feel the excitement rolling off him in waves, and she blushed. Concentrating on the taste of her frozen treat, she smiled. "It's good. So what did you—she looked at his ice cream. "Wow, that's a lot of ice cream."

"It's a three scoop vanilla soy ice cream sundae with bananas, sprinkles, nuts, and fudge."

"Well I shouldn't be surprised by this. You're a bottomless pit."

"And proud of it!" he exclaimed as he dug into his sundae.

They were having a good time in silence as they ate their frozen treats and then bell on the door sounded and in came a tall, pale goth boy. His eyes went right to Raven, and BB noticed this. "Hey Rae I think that guy is looking your way," he said as she turned around to see the goth boy. "Who is he?"

"That's Adam. We dated for two weeks but then his life got to busy for me, so he dumped me."

"Maybe you should see what he wants because he's coming this way," he said as he got up. "I'll give you two some privacy." He moved to a table further down.

"Raven."

"Hi Adam. So, how are you?"

"Good. Do you want to hang out and talk?"

"How about tomorrow? I'm spending time with my friend today."

"Sure, whatever. Meet you at Dark Poetry Rose Cafe tomorrow at 10AM."

"All right," she said as she watched him leave the ice cream parlor.

"So, what did he want?"

Raven jumped a little before she realized it was BB. "I'll find out tomorrow," she said as they left the ice cream parlor, heading back to the tower.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Walking into the cafe, she noticed Adam at what use to be their table when they were dating. She saw the cup of tea he ordered for her at the table. Looking up, he gave that flat effect face and while it use to be all right for her in the past, she found it now to be unnerving.

"Hi Adam," she said as she sat across from him at the table. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked before she sipped her tea.

"Us. Raven I'm sorry for letting you go. I know my reasons weren't good enough. I just had a lot going on at the time, and you had your team. I figured you wouldn't mind, and that was thoughtless of me."

"It's ok. I understand. So, what have you been up to?"

"Well I work here in the cafe and I published one of my dark poetry books."

"Oh congratulations."

"I assume you're still saving the world."

"Yeah sure let's call it that," she said as she almost smiled but didn't.

"So, I was hoping we could pick up where we left off Raven? Will you give me a second chance?"

'No!'

'What the—who are—?' asked Raven.

'Not important right now. He isn't the one Raven. Heck you didn't feel anything when you were in a relationship with him. He's so boring and depressing.'

'Maybe he's changed. It's been a long time since I've seen him last.'

'All right smile and see what he says I dare you.'

Raven smiled, and she could see the perturbed look on Adam's face. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're different. You never smile."

"Well I have better control of my emotions."

"I don't know about this Raven. Your unemotional appearance is what attracted me to you in the first place. I don't think I can deal with emotions."

"I see. Well it's been—no you know what I'm going to leave. Have a nice life being boring and extremely depressing," she said before she walked out of the cafe, never looking back.

In a grocery store parking lot Cyborg was packing the trunk with groceries with the help of the green changeling, Beast boy. The groceries were in, and Cyborg pushed the two empty carts to the front of the store. Coming back to the car, he noticed BB was in the form of a puppy, wagging his tail and barking.

"Yes B you did a very good job packing the groceries in the car," smirked Cy. "Now—Raven?"

"Hey," she said as she leaned up against the car.

"You ok?" asked Cy. "I thought you were meeting Adam."

"Well of course Beast boy told you."

"Raven he tells the team. How else would we know what's going on in your life?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad, huh?" asked Cy.

"What did I JUST say?" said Raven.

"All right my bad. Anyway we're heading home. You want a ride?"

"Sure, why—BB's happy barks interrupted her as she looked at him. "Only you would be happy after a trip to the grocery store," she said. She envied his happiness and would take it if he was offering it to her. Her arms went out to the boisterous puppy as he jumped into her arms happily.

Holding him close, Raven got inside the passenger side of the door, opened it with her powers, got in the car, and shut the door with her powers.

"Um, ok," said a perturbed Cyborg as he got into the driver's seat.

Driving away, he occasionally looked to the side of him to see a now calm Raven petting the sleeping green dog in her lap. He could tell BB was happy but with Raven it was harder to tell.

"Raven, are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I'm sure if you're not comfortable with talking to me or the guys, then Starfire would be happy to—

"No, I'm fine but thanks for your concern Cyborg."

Cyborg smiled. "You know you're just giving the green bean what he wants, attention."

"Yeah, but he's not be annoying for once."

Cyborg laughed. "True but you know I here animals are good at giving comfort to people in emotional distress. So—

"Just keep your eyes on the road and out of my business," Raven said as the car ride remained silent on the road home.

Raven knew she was going to have to go into her mirror in the morning. She couldn't stop thinking about the emotion that had stopped her from pursuing a relationship with Adam. Apparently she hadn't known him as well as she thought. She didn't want to be with anyone who only wanted to be with her because of acting emotionless. It still hurt to be rejected.

Rolling over in her bed, she sighed. Sleep was not coming so easily to the empath as she sat up in bed in only her leotard. Brushing her hair out of her face, she felt a wetness as she moved her fingers towards her eyes. "Why? I didn't even know I was crying," she said as she wiped the tears away.

'It's going to be ok Raven.'

'You, who are—?'

'I'm sorry. I can't tell you. As I said before, you have to figure it our for yourself.'

'Sure, my life isn't difficult enough,' she said as she lied back down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

'Trust me Raven I'm here for you. I only want what's best.'

'Well I guess you were right about Adam not being the best for me.'

'You need someone that will accept you for who you are with no fear and conditions.'

'Wait a minute you're giving me relationship advice. You're Love.'

'Bingo!'

'So, who do I—Love? LOVE!' she sighed. "Just great!" she said as a knock came to her door. She sighed. It was clear she wasn't getting anymore answers tonight. Opening the door a curious Beast boy stood before her. "Beast boy?"

"Are you ok? My animal side sensed distress," said BB.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened with Ad—

"No, it's done and over with. There's nothing more to say. Thanks for your concern anyway but—she felt him tenderly grab her arm.

"It's ok Rae. What you're feeling is normal."

"H—he rejected me for having emotions. How does that even make sense? I mean one smile his way, and it's like I'm some diseased animal."

"Wow, he's crazy. You have like the best smile. Who wouldn't want to see it? Obviously he's got a screw loose," he said as she smiled and gave him a hug before he left to get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

The morning was peaceful as Robin and Starfire spent some time on the roof together while the rest of the Titans enjoyed themselves on the couch. BB and Cy were playing video games while Raven read with a cup of tea. Today felt like a good day for our heroes but alas all good things must come to an end as the doorbell of the tower rang, causing BB, Cy, and Raven to drop what they were doing and wonder who would be at the door.

Cy dropped his controller and went to answer the door. As he opened the door, he saw someone he did not recognize but the boy looked like he knew why he was here. "Um can I help you?" asked Cy.

"Yes, I'm looking for Raven."

Cy was suspicious of the guy all ready. There was something about him that he didn't like. "What may I ask is the reason?"

"I'm interested in her."

"Oh yeah and what are your intentions with her?"

"Dude you should be asking the most obvious question," he said to Cy as he walked up to them. He turned to the guy. "What's your name?"

"Darren Sanders, and I would like to date her."

Like Cyborg Beast boy all ready new he didn't like this guy for some reason. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but she's not dating right now so I'd hit the road and never look back."

"I think I'll leave that for her to decide. So, is she here or what?"

"Ok, what's going on?" asked Raven as her eyes widened at the guy at the door. "You?"

"Hey Raven," he smiled. "Can we talk?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The guy wants to date you," said Cy. "Wait you know this guy?"

"He's Terra's boyfriend. He thinks I'm interested in him because I caught them making out in a bookstore."

"Terra dumped me," Darren said. "I told her I was interested in someone else anyway."

"Well I'm not interested so you can leave now," said Raven.

"But Raven, I—BB shut the door in his face.

"What a jerk!" said BB.

"Yeah what a creep. Hopefully that's the last we see of him," said Cy as he sat back down on the couch.

"Why do you have to say it like that?" asked Raven as she sat back down in her spot with her book.

"Well we have had some crazy stalkers over the years. I just want you to be careful. That guy doesn't seem right," said Cy.

"Of course because I attract all the crazy people," said Raven.

"No one's saying that Raven," said BB. "It's just guys like that can be unpredictable. I mean can't you sense things like that in a person?"

"I can't sense crazy Beast boy, but he reeks of desperation and lust."

"Oh that can't be easy to deal with," said BB.

"Well my abilities can be a curse sometimes but I've accepted them as a part of me."

BB smiled. "That's very mature of you Rae—she glared at him—"ven."

"Well someone has to be," she said as BB laughed. "What?"

"I am totally counting this as one of the times you made a joke."

"What do you have a book somewhere where you record all my rare occurrences?"

BB and Cy burst out laughing as they rolled around the floor. Raven rolled her eyes as she got up from the couch.

"Where you going Raven?" BB asked as he got off the floor and raced to her side.

She was quiet surprised by his action, making her blush. "My room and I wish not to be disturbed for a couple of hours."

"Why, what are you up to?"

"If I tell you, will you promise not to attempt to come in my room and find out for yourself?"

"I promise."

"There's this new emotion that I need to speak to."

"Oh cool! A new emotion that sounds excit—He saw her less than thrilled face. "Not so exciting by the look on your face."

"So, you promise to stay out of my room?" she asked as BB nodded, wishing her good luck with everything.

Entering her mind, she was on a mission to find love and confront her once and for all. She was proving difficult to find, but Raven wouldn't give up until she talked to her face to face. She had asked most of her emotions where Love was and no one would respond. Figuring Knowledge was her best bet for answers, she entered her realm.

"Knowledge?" she said as she entered her emotion's library.

"Hello Raven I knew you'd seek me out sooner or later."

"Why are my other emotions keeping me from speaking to Love?"

"It's not that simple Raven."

"Just tell me where she is and—

"I can't because I'm not sure you're willing to accept her and what she has to tell you."

"What does that have to with anything?"

"We like having Love around. She brings a whole other dimension to your mind. We're afraid that once you speak to her, you will push her out of your mind. We're afraid she'll fade away and be forgotten."

"Love will always be around no matter what she tells me. I'll have the love of my friends, so she'll always be a part of me."

"It's not enough Raven. She wants to feel romantic love, which deep down inside you that's what you want. You want to fall in love."

"Sure, doesn't every girl?" she sighed. "But I'm no ordinary girl Knowledge. It wouldn't be an easy road for the person I choose to be involved with. I would never be able to be close to him, or I could hurt him with my powers, even worse, kill him. I don't want to be responsible for that."

"Then Love will fade into the background."

"When did she first show up anyway?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you."

"Of course not," Raven sighed.

"Raven I know it's frustrating for you, but—

"I have to figure it out on my own."

"Once you do, you will be able to see Love. She will come to you willingly."

"If you say so," said Raven as she left Knowledge's realm, found her way back to her room, and leaved her room with a book and some tea. She needed something else to concentrate on.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Meditating in front of one of the windows of the tower, Raven felt relaxed. Yesterday had been stressful with questions with no answers. Her life had never come easy for her, but she hoped her emotions would show her the way instead of being so secretive.

Stepping down from her meditation, she had been surprised that no interruptions had come her way. Not that she didn't mind but a part of her was bothered by it and she didn't know why as she entered the kitchen for some tea. As she went to the cupboard to retrieve her tea, her eyes spotted a box with some unique carvings on it. What stuck out to her the most was the dark blue raven with its wings spread on the front. Opening the box she saw all her teas organized by their flavors. 'Who—?'

"Oh hey Raven," said Cy as he saw her looking at the tea box. "Beast boy made that when he was in the Doom Patrol. He told me he didn't know what to use it for, he figured you would get some use out of it.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she felt warm inside at his thoughtful nature. She smiled, thankful Cyborg hadn't seen it because her back was to him. Looking around, she wondered where every one else was while her water was boiling on the stove. "Where is everyone?"

"Well Starfire's at the mall again. Karen and I are double dating with her and Rob tonight."

"And you don't like the idea?" said Raven as she took her pot off the stove, lied her tea in the water, and waited for the flavor to blend with the water.

"No, but I didn't want to make Star upset. You know how she is and Rob is at the marshal arts store getting more equipment. Beast boy was in the gym but then he got a call from Terra on his communicator."

"Any idea what she wanted?"

"I don't know. As far as I know they're still talking," he said as BB came into the room. "Hey B, how did—?"

"Dude I don't even know what I saw in her in the first place. She's so mean."

"What did she want?" asked Cy as he joined Raven at the table.

BB joined them at the table. "Well she heard about Darren's interest in Raven from one of his friends and she's furious. She wants to get back together with him, but—

"He's interested in Raven."

"Right but I told her she had nothing to worry about. Raven's not interested, but she wouldn't hear it," he sighed, "so she said some not so nice things about you Raven. I told her she could go to hell and then I erased her number from my communicator," he said as he looked to the surprised faces of his friends. "What?"

"Man I can't believe you told off Terra," said Cy.

"Dude I couldn't either but the words just came pouring out of my mouth and I meant them all, no regrets."

"No regrets, huh?" said Cy. "You don't think they'll be any repercussions."

"Honestly I don't know Cy. All I know is Raven's my friend and no one disrespects my friends and gets away with it."

"Raven?" asked Cyborg. "Any thoughts?"

"While I'm flattered that you defended me, you may have made things worse. Your heart was in the right place but—

The tower began to shake as three Titans went to see what the commotion was all about. Making their way outside, they all saw Terra floating above them on a rock while she shook the tower. Her eyes were glowing yellow, and she was clearly enraged.

"Terra! What are you doing? Are you crazy?" asked BB.

Terra looked at Raven. "You took my boyfriend away from me and now you will pay!" she screamed as Raven moved out of the way of the earth mover's attacks.

"You've got it all wrong Terra. I have no interest in your boyfriend."

"Well that's not what he said when he broke up with me!"

"He told us he broke up with you when he came to the tower," said Cy.

"Apparently he'll say anything to get what he wants or what he thinks he wants. You're not even worth a breath. He'd just use you for his own carnal needs and be back to me, but I'm here to make sure it doesn't happen."

"I DON'T want him Terra. He's a jerk and a creep. What you're doing now won't solve anything."

"Getting a few hits in won't hurt," Terra smiled, menacingly.

"STOP!" BB yelled. "Who are you? I don't even recognize you anymore Terra. You won't hurt her because she's innocent. She didn't do anything. Your boyfriend is just a womanizer, and you need to move on and find someones who loves you."

"Like you?"

"No, any chance we had is gone because of the decisions you made in our friendship and relationship."

Terra took off as Cyborg and Raven watched BB walk back inside the tower without another word.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were off on their double date, leaving the empath and the changeling alone in the tower. Raven sought the solace of her room for a little while until she grew uncomfortable with the silence. This didn't normally happen with the empath, so she decided to walk aimlessly around the tower.

Walking by one of the rooms, she sensed Beast boy's chaotic emotions. Opening the door with her powers, she came into the indoor pool. She saw the silhouette of a green body swimming vigorously under the water back and forth.

She felt for him, she really did. Terra had become a disappointment to Beast boy. Everything he thought she was, was a lie. It made her Rage angry just thinking about it.

'Come on Raven we could have totally twisted her neck.'

'That's not how I deal with my problems Rage.'

'Well maybe you should start.'

Raven sat down at the edge of the pool, removed her blue boots, and moved her legs into the water. Moving her limbs back and forth, she looked down in the water to see a great white green shark and jumped a little until she realized it was Beast boy. 'Curse him and Cyborg for taking me to a special screening of Jaws.'

BB laughed nervously. "Sorry Rae I just couldn't resist."

"Of course you couldn't," she said as she watched him swim backwards. "Do you want to talk about it Beast boy?"

"What's there to say? She hurt the team, she hurt me, died, came back claiming to be someone else, rejected me, decided to date me, cheated on me, and then hurt you just because her now ex-boyfriend is a complete ass. There's nothing more to say," he said as he leaned up against the wall of the pool, beside her long pale legs.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your tea box."

BB smiled. "I want you to keep it. It suits you well. I was going to give it to you on your birthday, but I thought with the whole Trigon thing that you wouldn't want it. I kept it for safe keeping, figuring now was as better time as any."

"Cyborg says you made it with your time with the Doom Patrol."

BB blushed. "Yeah. I've always been a kid who likes to make things with their bare hands. I don't know what moved me to make the tea box one day, but I remember it was an off day of crime. It was a peaceful day and everything seemed right with the world."

"Sounds like a nice day."

"Yeah, it kind feels like that now with you," he said as his eyes went to her bare legs and then moved to her face to see her blush. He smiled.

"What?"

"Uh nothing sorry just got distracted," said BB as he inwardly cursed himself for checking out his teammate. 'What am I doing? This is Raven. I mean I had that crush on her when we first met but—his eyes widened.

"Beast boy, are you ok?" she asked.

"Oh sorry Raven were you saying something?"

"Why were you looking at my legs?"

"Oh," he blushed, "I wasn't looking at your legs. I was uh looking at your feet. I've never seen them, and I was curious."

"You thought they would look more animalistic," he nodded. "Well because of my human half you can't tell. My true form is much different then what you see now. If I lost my humanity, my demon half would remain."

"What does your true form look like? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to share that with anyone. It frightened me the first time I saw it for myself, and I was just four years old."

"Wow, that had to be rough. Well," he smiled, "even if you're not ready, I'm glad you've shared something so personal with me. So, I'm thinking I should do the same."

"Beast boy, you don't have to—

"I know. I want to. So have you ever wonder why I always wear my suit all the time?"

"I thought it was because if you shifted back into your human form in casual clothes, you would end up naked."

"Well that's true to but I have a lot of scars from my past that I like to hide. I'm not exactly attractive under this suit. A lot has happened to me and I like to keep it from the world." He looked at his gloves and took them off to reveal razor sharp claws. "My feet look kind of similar. They're both lethal weapons. If I'm not really careful, I could hurt someone. That's why I wear the gloves, but I also have scars on them as well as my feet."

Raven was carefully as she touched his hand. It was so warm and kind of fuzzy to touch. When she came across his claws, she was fascinated. They reminded her of her true hands as she inspected one of them. She smiled. "You're kind of warm and fuzzy," she said.

BB smiled. "That's an interesting way of putting it. You know this is the first time in years that I've actually felt skin to skin contact with my hands. It's nice. Your hand feels soft and delicate."

"You were wondering what it felt like to touch my legs with your bare hands," said Raven as she watched the green changeling become red.

"I'm sorry Raven. I know how inappropriate that sounds. Your my teammate and my friend. I would never want to disrespect you in any way."

"That's very thoughtful of you Beast boy," said Raven as she lifted her legs from the pool, grabbed her boots, and stood up.

They walked along side each other in the hallway in silence. Suddenly she found herself in her mind.

'Come on Rae let him feel your legs. Who knows what else it could lead to?'

'Oh no, oh Azar no this can't be happening.'

'That's right Rae-Rae you've got a new emotion,' said Love, 'and I just love her!'

'Lust,' said Raven.

'Nice to meet you Rae so are you going to let him or what?'

'Or what sounds like the better option.'

"Raven?"

"Sorry Beast boy I guess I also got distracted. I need to mediate."

"All right, everything ok? What happened with the new emotion?"

"She has a friend that I need to set straight."

"Wow, that's fast," said BB.

"You're telling me."

"Well," he smiled as they stopped in front of her room. "Good luck. See you later Rae," he said as he disappeared down the hall.

He seemed too happy for her liking, but she had to admit it was nice to spend time with him. She knew she learned some things about him today that she would keep secret from the others. It wasn't her place to say, and she knew he would keep her secret as well."

Changing into more comfortable clothes, she started to meditate over her bed. She would deal with her new emotion once she got herself calmed down. The last thing she wanted to do was completely lose it. The memory of his claws passed through her mind and it was something she didn't mind. It made her smile and feel something warm inside her being.

'You love the claws Rae, don't deny it,' said Love as Raven sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Raven was surprised to see all her emotions meet her when she arrived in Nevermore accept two particular emotions.

"What is—?"

"Do you finally understand now Raven?" asked Knowledge.

"Yes, I—I'm in love with Beast boy."

"Girl you say that like it's a bad thing," said a very bouncy Happy.

"It is a bad thing," said Raven. "Besides I don—"

"No, you can't deny me Raven!" exclaimed Love. "I wouldn't be here if you didn't have feelings for him."

"Then why is Lust here?" asked Raven as the emotion appeared beside Love.

"Hi Rae Rae it's nice to—

" ! Tell me why you're here."

"I'm just as surprised as you are Raven. I came when he was looking at our legs. When he admitted that he was, you wondered what it would be like for his big claw hands to touch your legs and stroke—

"Ok, ok! But that was just once. It wouldn't happen again," said Raven.

Lust laughed. "I'm not going anywhere Raven. You're growing up, and it's natural to—

"I don't even want to hear what you have to say next."

"You're a half demon with certain urges, so it was only a matter of time before I showed up."

"Great well stay out of my way and we'll be just fine."

"See I told you there was no getting through her thick skull," said Rude.

"You know what I've had just about enough of this," said Raven as she turned back, walking towards the portal out of her mind.

"Raven, wait!" said Love as Raven turned around.

"What?"

"It's ok to be in love Raven. We deserve it. Please just think about. I won't pressure you I promise but maybe you can keep an open mind."

Raven walked into the main room to see Robin and Starfire cuddled on the couch with a blanket while Cyborg was in the kitchen, getting some soda and snacks. "Um, didn't you just eat on your date with Bumblebee?" asked Raven.

"What can I say? I'm a bottomless pit," he smiled as Raven made herself some tea.

"Hey, have you seen BB? I haven't seen him since Rob, Star, and I got back."

"No, I assume he's in his room or goofing off somewhere," she said Raven as they both joined the lovebirds on the couch.

"So, what's on the TV tonight?" asked Cy.

"Nothing as usual," said Robin.

"Hey dudes and dudettes," said BB as he came in smiling as he raided the fridge.

"Hey B."

"So, how did the dates go?" asked BB as he sat next to Cyborg.

"Oh! It was most wonderful friend Beast boy. We went to the movies and then to dinner at a fancy restaurant. We also went dancing. It was the magnificent!"

"Wow that sounds like you all had a great night," said BB.

"Yeah man it was awesome!" exclaimed Cyborg. "What did you do all day?"

"Raven and I hung out a little bit and then we did are our separate stuff."

"You two hung out together?" asked Robin.

"No, I hung out with Silkie at the mall. Duh, what do you think I just said Rob?"

"Sorry I'm still getting use to it," said Robin.

"What's there to get use to Robin? Beast boy and I are friends. I mean how many times do we have to make this clear to all of you?"

"We are the most sorry friends. We did not mean to upset you."

"Apology accepted," said BB. "So, what's on the tube tonight?"

While everyone was paying attention to the screen, Raven's gaze went to Beast boy's. She was dumbfounded how he could let things just roll off his back and act like that never happened. Deep inside she could feel his embarrassment, regret, and something else she couldn't quite decipher. Suddenly she felt that he was going to look her way so she turned away but her legs untucked themselves from beneath her cloak and lied against the couch, bare feet on the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

The Titans had just come back from fighting Adonis, which always seemed to put Beast boy in a mood. Today had been especially bad. The villain had pushed him too far, causing him to transform into the Beast and beat him into unconsciousness. He sighed, looking in the mirror of his bathroom. He knew Robin and the rest of the team would want to talk about what happened, so he took a deep breath in and then out as he made his way to the main room.

"Beast boy," said Robin.

"I know I messed up."

"Messed up!" exclaimed Robin.

"Rob, clam down. We don't know what happened," said Cy.

"There's no excuse to beating Adonis so severely," said Robin.

"It's not like I was going to kill him Rob. He just pissed me off," said BB.

"Friend Beast boy, what did Adonis say exactly to get you so riled up?" asked Starfire.

"Look it won't happen again. I promise," said BB. "I had the Beast under control. I knew what I was doing."

"Well even better!" yelled Robin.

"Robin you have to trust me. I would never kill Adonis. I was angry, and it was wrong."

"I want you to do the obstacle course and your routine workout as your punishment, and I want you to do it right now," said Robin.

"Fair enough," BB nodded as he disappeared down the hall.

"Wow, B didn't even put up a fight," said Cy.

"Perhaps he is doing the maturing, yes?" asked Starfire.

"It's a possibility Starfire, but I think whatever Adonis said to him really got under his skin," said Raven.

"Maybe working off his frustrations is just what the doctor ordered," said Cy.

"That isn't going to make the problem go away Cyborg," said Robin. "Someone should talk to him." They all looked at Raven.

"Why is it always me?" asked Raven.

"You have a great way with words friend Raven. You have been able to comfort us in the past."

Beast boy collapsed on the blue mats after his time on the obstacle course. He had made it through unscathed, took a brief break, and went to lift weights and run on the treadmill. By the end he was exhausted but he decided on a quick shower in the gym stalls.

The warm water relaxed him for a while as he stood under the nozzle. After he was fresh and clean, he shut off the water, got out, and wrapped a towel around his waist. Sitting on one of the benches, he took a better look at his skin for the first time in a long time. He didn't like what he saw. Every scar was a reminder that he could never go back to a simpler time when his parents were still alive.

'Why? Why save my life when you knew it was going to be hard on me?'

Getting dressed in a fresh suit in his gym locker, he walked out the door to see Raven waiting for him.

"So, they wanted you to talk to me?"

"Apparently I'm great at comforting everyone in the tower."

BB smiled. "Yeah, that's true."

"I would have come whether they made me or not."

"Aw that's mighty sweet of you Rae," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Are you seriously flirting with me?"

"Nope, just trying to get you to smile as always."

"Beast boy, what's really bothering you?"

"Every word out of that guy's mouth just—

"I know Beast boy. I've heard him say not so proper words to me as well, but I don't go smashing his face into the pavement. There's something else. He said something that really hurt you deeply."

"I—I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it Rae—Raven."

"Take some time to think about it. I'll be around if you need me."

"I know," BB smiled. "You're a real Rae of sunshine on a cloudy day."

Raven groaned. "Still not funny Beast boy."

"Still going to keep trying."

"Of course you are," she said as she turned away from him, smiled, shook her head, and left down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Beast boy came back from a Titans training session the next morning and into his room to see his communicator buzzing. Siting down at his desk, he opened it up and a smile came to his face.

"Hi Rita."

"Hello Beast boy, it's good to see your face."

"Yours to so what's going on?"

"I wanted to see how you were. You haven't contacted us for a while."

"Yeah I'm sorry I got to be better at that."

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Um? Well can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetie, what is it?"

"How did you know you were in love with Mento?"

"It took a while for my feelings to develop as well as his, but I believe I knew I was in love with him when he took care of me the first time we had been in battle together. He started treating me differently the next day. He was soft and tender with me, and he wasn't with anyone else," she smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh you know just a curious kind of guy."

"Sweetie I raised you. I know you're lying. So, who are you in love with?"

"I'm not ready to say anything just yet. I have to figure it out for myself, but I promise I'll keep you in the loop. Just don't tell the guys."

"I understand, and I promise I won't say anything to Steve, Larry, and Cliff. Good luck Beast boy," she smiled.

"Thanks Rita, so how are things?"

"Well my parents are visiting so that should be a treat for Steve."

BB laughed. "Aw man I wish I could be there to see it. Your parents hate him."

"Take care of yourself Garfield."

"You to Rita," he smiled. "Bye," he said as he closed his communicator. He sighed, knowing at some point he would have to talk to Raven. He was falling for her hard and fast.

BB walked into the kitchen fresh and clean from his shower and opened the fridge to make himself some lunch. Closing the fridge door, he saw Cyborg making his meatastic triple layered sandwich. He grimaced at the sandwich and got back to making his own.

"Hey B, you ok man?" Cy asked as he sat at the table with his sandwich and soda.

"Yeah, I got a call from Rita today."

"Everything ok?"

"She and the team are fine but it's just—uh you know what never mind Cy," said BB as he sat down at the table with his meal.

"Oh come on B, I'm your best buddy. There's nothing you can't tell me."

"Uh well ok. So, is it wrong to have feelings for another girl so close to when Terra hurt me?"

"Dude, the girl treated you like crap. I mean I was going to say something while you two were dating, but Rob said not to get involved, let you figure out for yourself who she really was."

"You know I would have liked to know sooner rather than later that you and Rob felt this way."

"Yeah but we figured you wouldn't have listened. Anyway who's this mystery girl you're in love with," Cy smiled.

"I had feelings for her before I even meet Terra."

"Stronger feelings?"

"Yeah," BB smiled. "Terra can't even touch this girl."

"Wow man, so what's the problem?"

"Well I don't know if it's too soon to move on."

"Man Terra moved on from you a long time ago. Don't feel bad B. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Cy but I'm still not telling you who she is, besides I'm not even sure she feels the same way about me."

"You'll never know until you tell her B."

"I know."

What the two best buddies didn't know was that Raven had heard the whole conversation from the hallway. Beast boy's confession had made her nervous. She could feel his feelings, and they were strong and absolute, which scared her. What frightened her more is that those feelings were directed towards her. She had known how she felt about the changeling and to know without doubt that he loved her to was still quite overwhelming. Meditation was needed.

By the end of her meditation session she had managed to calm her emotions down. Stepping down onto the roof, she looked towards the door that led inside the tower. Her heart pounded just thinking about seeing him. She sighed. 'I'm just being silly,' she thought as she shook her head.

Making a portal into the living room, she appeared before her friends and took her seat on the couch. Realizing she didn't have a book, she looked to see what her friends were watching on TV. It was another one of Starfire's favorite documentaries about how disgusting the human body really was.

"So, what are we watching?" asked Raven as suddenly her three friends looked her way, making her feel uneasy. "What did I say?"

"You don't have the book or the tea with you," said Starfire.

"Yeah you never take interest in what we're watching," said Cy.

"I was just curious. There's no need to make a spectacle out of it," said Raven.

"Well Star's put on the miracle of childbirth," said Robin as he cringed.

"Oh and it's been the most amazing so far friend Raven. We've seen so far how the baby is growing inside the woman's womb."

It was then she noticed a certain green changeling was missing. "Where's Beast boy?"

"I saw him leave early in the morning," said Robin.

"Did he tell you why?" asked Raven.

"I trust he'll let us know when he gets back," said Robin.

Raven didn't know why she was worried. Beast boy could handle himself and besides he was probably just in the city.

"Oh my God! The horror!" Cy yelled as he buried his face in the cushions as the woman in the documentary was giving birth naturally.

Robin did his best but even the brave hero had to look away and calm his upset stomach at something he couldn't un see.

Looking at Starfire, her eyes sparkled at the screen, purely amazed by the woman's strength to giving birth to her child. Raven didn't understand the fascination with child birth. The screaming, the pushing, and the baby coming out. It was no big deal to her. It happened everyday.

"Oh friend Raven! Isn't it—she looked around. "Where did the boys go?"

"Don't worry Starfire I'm sure they just needed some time to reflect on what they just witnessed," she said as Starfire smiled.

"Hey everybody I'm—he looked at Raven and Starfire—"um where is Rob and Cy?" BB asked as he came in with two bags in his hands.

"Reflecting on the miracle of birth!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly as she floated over to BB.

"Um, ok," said BB.

"So, what is in the bags friend Beast Boy?" the alien princess asked.

"Oh I got us all some ice cream," he said as he lifted up one bag. "The other bag is some encyclopedia books about animals that I ordered and picked up. I thought it would be useful in future fights. Anyway, I got your favorite Starfire, cotton candy," he said as he handed her pint of ice cream.

"Thank you friend Beast boy!" she exclaimed as she raced to the kitchen to eat her delectable frozen treat.

BB smiled as he handed Raven her ice cream. "It's a mix of lavender and vanilla. I thought you might like it."

"Thank you Beast boy," she said as she took her pint of ice cream.

"So, what was Starfire talking about?"

"Starfire was watching something on TV about a woman's pregnancy and giving birth, and Robin, Cyborg, and I thought it would be rude to make her change the channel."

"Oh man that's horrible," BB laughed. "Glad I wasn't here to see it."

"Well it seemed to traumatize Robin and Cyborg who left the room in quite a hurry."

"And you stayed because…?"

"I don't know. I've never seen someone give birth before. Although it's quite disgusting and looks quite painful, I couldn't look away even though I wanted to."

"That makes sense I guess," said BB. "Well I better get the rest of the ice cream in the fridge. "Doesn't sound like Rob or Cy will show up for a while."

Raven followed him into the kitchen to see Starfire enjoying her treat. She looked back to Beast boy. "So, are you going to read all those encyclopedias?"

"Of course I love reading about new and interesting animals I've never changed into before. It will probably take a long time but well worth the read."

"And here I thought you only read comic books," she smiled.

"Are you sure you're not the jokester of the group," he smiled as they sat down and enjoyed their ice cream with Starfire.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Raven had a feeling she was being watched as Starfire and Bumblebee dragged her to every clothing and shoe store known to Jump City Mall. She didn't know how she got roped into this girls outing, but it was starting to take its toll on her sanity.

Raven was sitting in the dressing room as Starfire and Bumblebee tried on clothes for their double date tonight. She had the feeling of being watched again, but this time it was coming towards her. Leaving the dressing room, she discovered her stalker. "Darren."

"Hey Raven," he smiled. "I thought I'd rescue you from your friends. It doesn't look like you're having much fun."

"You've been stalking me, and I want it to stop right now."

"Go on a date with me and you'll see I'm—

"No. I'm not interested. How many times do I have to say it until it sinks in?"

"Please Raven, give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not such a bad guy. I want to get to know you better."

"If you don't stay away from me, I'll—

"You'll what? If you do anything to me, this city will turn on you in an instant. You'll go to jail."

"You're not a nice guy. You just want what you want and no one else can tell you otherwise."

"One date, that's all I ask."

"Well who's your friend Raven?" asked Bumblebee with a shopping bag in her hand.

"Yes, he is the most cute," said Starfire.

"Why thank you Starfire," smiled Darren. "I'm Darren Sanders by the way. I'm interested in dating your friend."

"Oh glorious then we can do the triple dating!" exclaimed Starfire joyously.

"No!" said Raven as she created a portal and disappeared into it, leaving a confused Bumblebee and Starfire.

"That was odd, yes?" asked Starfire.

"It sure was," said Bumblebee.

"Maybe you two can talk to her. I've liked her for a while, and I would like to get to know her better."

Raven ended up in her room. She knew she had to tell her friends about Darren, but she needed some time to meditate first. The guy was persistent, a creep, and he pissed her off. She could tell it wouldn't be easy to get him to stop, but she had to find a way.

After an hour of meditating she made her way to the kitchen to see Starfire and Bumblebee. She made her tea and sat down at the table as the girls made lunch.

"Girl, why did you leave so quickly. Clearly that guy was into you. You know you can't be afraid to take chances," said Bumblebee.

"What guy?" asked Robin as he came into the kitchen. Instantly Stafire hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh he was quite a cutie," said Starfire, "and he was interested in dating friend Raven."

"His name is Darren Sanders," said Bumblebee.

"Man that guy had a major creepy vibe," said Cyborg. "He came to the tower to ask Raven out."

"Oh that sounds so romantic," said Starfire.

"Raven, why didn't you tell us?" asked Robin.

"I didn't think it was a big deal until I sensed him stalking me. I don't know how long it's been going on," said Raven.

"That is too bad. He seemed like the good guy," said Starfire.

"The cute ones are always crazy," said Bumblebee.

"I believe the only thing we can do now is file a restraining order," said Robin. "Until he commits a crime, we can't do anything more than that."

"I understand," said Raven.

"Well maybe at least one of us should be with Raven at a time. You know just in case," said Cyborg.

"You don't think I can handle myself," said Raven.

"No, that's not it," said Cyborg. "We just don't know this guy very well," said Cyborg.

"I'll do some research on the guy," said Robin as he took his lunch to go and left for the ops center.

"Oh I will do the assisting," said Starfire as she floated after her boyfriend in eagerness.

"Hey, where's Beast boy?" asked Raven as she looked to Cyborg who looked as puzzled as she did.

The echoing of footsteps brought brought Beast boy out of his thoughts. They stopped before the Titan and as he looked up, the doctor sat right beside him in the waiting room. The doctor smiled.

"You know it's been nice having you here to cheer up the sick and abused kids."

Beast boy smiled sadly. "Yeah, it's nice to see their faces."

"That's why there's no easy way to say this. It's about Roxanne."

"Yeah I noticed she wasn't around today."

"She was found beaten to death by her father. The mother was too scared to do anything. She was only 6 years old. She died last night in this hospital Beast boy. I'm sorry," said the doctor as he stood up. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Ho—how do you do this job?" asked BB as he looked up to the doctor once again.

"How do you do yours?" asked the doctor. "I have to get back to work. I just thought you should know because you were her favorite visitor."

"Thank you doctor," he said as he made his way out of the hospital, transformed into a bird, and flew back to the tower.

He could see the water down below as he transformed back into his human form and swam all the way back to the tower. He tried to get the horrific images of his childhood out of his head and when he thought of Roxanne, he felt sick inside. Her life was so short, taken by the people who gave her life. She had depended on them to protect her and take care of her, not to end her life. He was devastated.

Before he knew it, he stepped foot on the island and looked up at the tower. He needed more time to get himself together before he went inside. He knew he would just fall apart if someone asked him anything. Getting the air back in his lungs from a long swim, he lied down on the sand, closed his eyes, and focused on the sounds of nature all around him.

An hour later he felt stable enough to go inside. Walking through the door, he came into the living room to see Raven reading quietly on the couch with a cup of tea. He couldn't help but smile at the scene. 'Leave it to Raven to be somewhat predictable,' he thought.

"Hey Raven!"

"Beast boy," she said, not looking up from her book.

"That must be some book."

"It is. Everyone's out on a date and—

"You want peace and quiet. I gotcha Rae—Raven," he said as he made his way to the kitchen for something to eat.

While he sat at the table, he felt a strong urge to be comforted, but he knew he couldn't ask that of Raven. 'I mean we've both done it, but she's not my girlfriend. It's totally inappropriate,' he thought as he left his dishes in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

"Beast boy."

Beast boy felt his heart racing and tired to keep his cool as he turned towards the empath. "Hey Raven, what's up?" he asked.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly. "I can sense some pretty intense emotions from you."

"It's been a rough day to be honest. I've been volunteering at the children's hospital, and I got some devastating news today about one of the kids."

"I'm sorry. It can't be easy volunteering in a place like that."

"I can smell death, but I didn't let it bother me. Making the kids happy is all that matters to me. I only hope I can make it a little easier."

"I'm sure you do. Those kids are lucky to have you."

Beast boy could feel himself getting all choked up. Her touch on his shoulder seemed to calm him. "I—I'm not so sure Rae."

"It's too hard to talk about, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I can't even wrap my mind around it. Children die everyday from sickness and disease, but this case was different."

"It hit a little too close to home for you."

Beast boy smiled sadly. "You're too good at this Raven."

"That maybe true but I have a feeling there's nothing I can say that's going to make it all right."

"I think maybe I need to be alone for a bit," said BB as he got up.

"I understand Beast boy," she said as she heard him leave.

An hour later she heard a sound and put her book down. It sounded like a whimper, and she looked around until she found a green whimpering puppy sitting beside her on the couch. Raven opened up her arms to him, and he jumped into them, lying his face on her shoulder.

He could feel her arms around him, and it was all he needed tonight. He eventually made his way into her lap, closing his eyes. He wanted to forget today. Before he could slip into dream land completely, he heard those three famous words from her mouth that let him know everything was going to be all right.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

"Yo! B, wake up," said Cyborg as he shook him awake.

"Huh, wha—what happened?" BB asked as he sat up on the couch. "Dude, why am I on the couch?"

"Man I found you sleeping on the couch a few minutes ago."

"What time is?" he asked as he swung his feet to rest on the floor.

"8AM."

"What? Cy, why did you wake me up?"

"To find out why you were sleeping on the couch," said Cy as he sat beside his friend. "Everything ok man?"

"Yeah dude I was just out late last night."

"Doing what?"

"Volunteering at the Jump City Children's Hospital."

"Aw B that's great. Why so late at night?"

"Dude, what is this 20 questions?" BB said as he got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Whoa easy man. No need to get hostile," said Cy as he followed his best buddy into the kitchen. "Something bad happened, didn't it?"

"Yeah," said BB as he sat down with his breakfast. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry B," said Cy as he started to make his breakfast when Starfire came into the room.

"Good morning friends Cyborg and Beast boy."

"Morning Starfire," BB and Cy said.

"It is nice to see you up so early friend Beast boy."

"Well it won't happen again," said BB. "I don't know how anybody gets up at this ungodly hour."

"Morning Star, Cyborg, Beast boy." Robin looked again. "Beast boy?"

"Hey Robin," said BB. "Well I think I'm going to take nap," said BB as he washed his dishes and left the kitchen. He let out a sigh as he made his way down the hall towards his room.

"Beast boy."

"Hey Rae, what are you up to?"

"Tea and a good book," she said as he noticed the book held with great care in her arms.

"Thank you for last night. I'm sure you had better things to do then comfort a green puppy."

"You're my friend Beast boy. As far as I'm concerned, I had nothing better to do then be there for you."

BB smiled at her. "Well I'll let you get to your book and tea. I need a nap desperately," he said as Raven smiled.

"Well happy napping," said Raven as she walked passed him.

'Rae you should have asked if we could join him.'

'Shut up Lust. That's inappropriate.'

'Prude. Anyway you can still tell how sad he is. He needs—

'Would you shut up!'

'Leave Raven alone Lust,' said Knowledge.

'It's not my place to pry,' said Raven.

'You know the sadness he carries isn't just about what happened last night.'

'I know Knowledge, but there's nothing I can do about it.'

'You know there is Raven. You love—

'No, we're not going there Love,' said Raven.

'Why not? I'm not here for the heck of it Raven. I came to be when you first met Beast boy. Well I was a crush at first but then I grew over time. You love Beast boy.'

'It doesn't matter. Being with me would be more then complicated. Expressing my emotions could hurt him, my demon could hurt him. If he were to see my true form, he wouldn't feel the same way about me anymore. I won't risk it. He's my friend, nothing more.'

'You can't ignore me forever Raven,' said Love.

'She's right you know,' said Rage. 'You may not want to fall in love, but you are still a demon. You have urges, and you will require someone to satisfy those urges. It's just a matter if you want that person to be Beast boy.'

Raven blushed all the way down the hall. She heard an explosion and Cyborg's wails about his meat being blown up.

"Yo Raven, what was that for?" asked Cy as Raven came into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Sorry Cyborg my emotions are acting up."

"Anything we can help you with?" asked Robin.

"No. Besides I'm sure meditation will help," said Raven as she levitated her tea pot and tea cup into the living room. Pulling her book out of her cloak, she set it down on the table as she prepared for meditation.

"Hey Raven, wait up," said Cyborg.

"What?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Beast boy? I found him sleeping on the couch, but he wasn't too specific about what happened last night."

"He wasn't very specific with me either Cyborg. I think something bad happened to one of the children he spent time with. It's effecting him, but I don't know why."

"Has he told you anything about his childhood?"

"No. He's never talked about it. We know about his time with the Doom Patrol but otherwise nothing."

"I don't know Raven. I never thought to ask him. He just always seemed so happy. I just assumed his life was happy."

An incoming message on the screen interrupted their conversation. Cyborg came over to the computer and answered the call to see a weasel looking man on the screen.

"Uh, how can we help you and how did you get this number?" asked Cy.

"My name is Tony Stan. I'm looking for Garfield Logan."

"Beast boy," said Raven.

"Yeah doll face. Is he around? I need to speak with him. I'm his agent."

"Agent?" said Cy. "Ok sure I'll be right back."

"So doll face you seeing anybody?" smirked Tony.

"Ew gross," said Raven.

"Uncle Tony, who are you talking to—Raven!"

"Darren. Great just great."

"What's with the restraining order?"

"You've been stalking me. I believe it's only fair."

"Darren, you know this girl?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, I really like her," smiled Darren, "but she's playing hard to get."

"No, I'm not. I don't like you, and I'm not interested in you. Get that through your thick skull."

"Raven, please—

"You heard the lady Darren, back off," growled Beast boy.

"Garfield, good to see you. It's been a while," said Tony.

"What do you want?"

"I thought we could meet. I'm in the city."

"Dude I thought I made it clear. That part of my life is over so—

"I just want to catch up Gar—

"It's Beast boy now."

"Yeah I can see you made a good life for yourself as a Teen Titan. Kudos!"

"Wait a minute you know this goblin grandpa?" asked Darren.

"Watch it!" growled BB once again.

"Yes Darren. Before he was a Teen Titan, he was a successful actor, and I was his agent."

"Actor? BB?"

"It's true Cyborg. I had to make a living somehow. It's not something I'm proud of."

"You're just being modest Gar—Beast boy. He could have gone far in the entertainment industry."

"So, what happened?" asked Raven.

"I decided it wasn't for me anymore. The attention was too much, and I just wanted some peace. I was sick of seeing buildings. I wanted to see the trees and mountains again."

"Wow, what a boring story," said Darren. "Anyway Raven, is there somewhere more private we can talk?" he asked as she ended the call and walked down the hall while objects exploded in her wake.

"Dude, should we see if she's ok?" asked BB.

"Not if you want to be sent to another dimension man," said Cy. "We should let her cool off."

"What are we going to do about that creep harassing Raven?"

"Robin implemented a restraining order. Apparently he's been stalking her. That's all we can do for now unless something more severe happens."

"Just great."

"Well how about some video games."

"Sure why not?" said BB as he joined Cy on the couch.

Before they could start, the alarm went off and they both sighed as Robin came into the room. "Titans Trouble!"

"Who is it?" asked Starfire.

"Dr. Light," said Robin as Raven came into the room.

"Azar this day couldn't get any worse," Raven said as they packed into the T-car.

Getting out of the car, the Titans surveyed the area. The silence bothered them and then an explosion erupted the Jump City Hotel as the Titans made their way to the building.

"Wait a minute, why would Dr. Light target a hotel?" asked Cy.

"We can't worry about that now Cyborg. We have to evacuate the guests, find Dr. Light, bring him down, and then we can question him," said Robin. "All right Raven and Beast boy evacuate the guests. Star and Cyborg we're going to find Dr. Light. Titans Go!"

The evacuation was going off without any problems so far. Raven was relieved about that and then she sensed a guest in one of the rooms. She knocked on the door. "Hello," she said, hearing nothing. "The hotel is being evacuated. I'm here to escort you to safety. Please come out." Again she heard nothing. "I'm coming in," she said as she made a portal to the inside the room.

"Raven, what a surprise?"

"I knew something felt wrong here. You broke the law. You're not suppose to be anywhere near me."

"I was here first, so I'm not really so sure about that," said Darren. "It's good to see you. I thought maybe we could talk about dropping the restraining order."

"No. And if I find out you had anything to with this, I'll—

"Fear the power of Dr. Light!"

Raven sighed in annoyance. "You know the way out. I have to take care of something," said Raven as she appeared in the hall, face to face with the villain himself.

"Hello Raven," said Dr. Light.

"You should just give up now. I've defeated you before."

"Not this time girl! My new suit will destroy you once and for all," he said as he let the light out of it.

Raven defended herself with her powers. They hit the light but this time the light felt stronger than usual. With all her strength she tried to fend it off but it was too strong as it knocked her straight into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Darren opened the door into the hall and saw Dr. Light laughing as he walked away from the empath, searching for other people to destroy. Darren picked her up in his arms and left the room. He wanted to be careful not be spotted by anyone, especially the Titans.

Raven's eyes opened to see she was in a strange room, lying on a strange bed. Panic began to set in but then she realized it wouldn't solve anything. She calmed down and looked around the bedroom. Getting up from the bed, she walked out the door and made her way down the stairs. She heard a familiar voice. It was Darren's.

"I love her dad, and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind. Well if you and mom will just meet Raven, I'm sure you'll love her to."

Raven quietly made her way back upstairs and opened a portal. Before she could get away, she felt something poke her in the neck and she fell unconscious.

Darren carried her back upstairs and lied her on his bed, covering her body with a blanket. He pulled up a chair at his desk and sat beside the unconscious empath. He smiled. He finally had what he wanted for so long.

Raven opened her eyes once again, but this time Darren was smiling back at her. "I'm glad you're all right. That hit to the head by Dr. Light really knocked you out."

"You drugged me. I—I can't use my powers. Why are you doing this?" she asked as she realized her arms were handcuffed to the bed.

"I love you, and I know in time you can love me to. I want to take care of you, and I want to be with you. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes and when it's this extreme, there is something wrong. Darren, please let me go. You need help."

"You can help me Raven," said Darren as he stood up and headed towards the door. "I know in time you'll understand why I did what I have done. Get some rest now." He left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Sleep had been difficult for the remaining four Titans. They had been searching for Raven ever since her disappearance at the hotel. They had questioned the guests and the staff before exploring other options. When the day was done, they were exhausted as they headed back to the tower.

Beast boy didn't feel right about stopping the search, but Robin had assured him that they were no good in finding Raven if they were sleep deprived. He still didn't like its he tossed and turned in bed. Getting up, he made his way towards Raven's room, and he got an idea.

Walking towards her dresser, he picked up her mirror. "I don't why I didn't think of this before," he said as he sighed. "I just hope she doesn't kill me for doing this," he said as he felt himself being sucked into the mirror. Landing on his feet, he was thankful. "Raven!" he yelled as a path formed for him.

Into a realm he didn't recognize, he called her name again. An emotion popped and startled him. Her cloak was a faded pink. "Happy? No, it can't be."

"It is," she said, her voice empty of any kind of happiness.

"I want to help you, but I need to know where Raven is so me and my friends can rescue her."

"I—oh no something is happening!" exclaimed Happy. "You have to get out of here!"

"Tell me where she is Happy."

"I—I don't know where, but Darren took her. GO!" she screamed, "before you're stuck here forever," she said as she formed the portal out of her mind.

"I'll save you, I promise Happy," he said as he watched a sad smile appear on her face.

Back into Raven's room, he rushed into the hallway and into the ops center where he got to work in finding Raven's location. Looking up the name Darren Sanders, he got 15 different locations in Jump City. 'How is this possible?' he managed to narrow down the search to five locations. 'We'll find you Raven,' he thought as he hit the alarm.

"Beast boy, you found something?" asked Robin as he rushed to his side along with Starfire.

"There are five places she could possibly be," said BB.

"You want us to split up and search for Raven?" asked Cy.

"Yes, but let's keep in constant contact," said Robin.

"And what is to happen when we find Darren Sanders?" asked Starfire.

"Rip his throat and watch him bleed," growled BB as his friends look at him with concern in their eyes. BB sighed. "I'll just knock him unconscious," he said as Cyborg sighed in relief.

Morning was coming that much Raven could tell. It had been a restless night for the empath, seeing Darren stare at her for hours as she sat handcuffed to the bed. She had managed to stay awake the entire time but now she felt the effects of sleep trying to take over her.

Looking at the sleeping guy on the chair, she quietly tested her powers, seeing if she could escape her shackles. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered as nothing happened. "Shit!" She whispered as she tried to get out of her handcuffs, but it was no use. Her wrists were bruised as she was bleeding.

Raven felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. When she heard the sound of the chair, she became alert again as she faced her waking captor. He smiled at her, and she looked away.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," said Darren as he stood up and attempted to sit on the bed beside her until her legs swiped him away.

"You can't keep me here forever," said Raven. "If you ever think of touching me again—

"We're going to be together forever Raven. At some point we'll have to touch to express our love for each other."

"I don't love you! If you did really love me, you wouldn't have chained me to your bed and drugged me."

"You wouldn't give me a chance Raven. This way I'll be able to show you how much I love you."

"You don't love me. You don't even know me!"

"Well now's the perfect time to get to know each other better," said Darren as he came towards the bed again. When Raven swung her legs at him, he gripped them and head them down as he climbed onto the bed.

"Wh—what are you doing?" she asked as he took out another set of handcuffs. "No!" she screamed as she tried to move her legs to kick him off the bed.

Darren managed to cuff one of her legs to the bed while cuffing the other leg to the bed proved to be difficult. He was finally able to cuff the other leg to the bed, and he sat back in admiration. "Beautiful," he said.

"You'll regret whatever you're going to do next. I'll make sure of it once my powers are restored," she said as she felt another needle go into her neck.

"I assure you I'll regret nothing that happens between us," he smiled as he crawled on top of her.

"No!" she screamed as she tried her hardest to break free of her chains. When she felt her leotard was ripped from her body, leaving her in her underwear, she continued to cry and scream as his repulsive hands touched her skin. "Stop touching me! Get off me!" she screamed as loud as she could but it didn't stop Darren from smiling down at her. She looked away from his disgusting face and moved her body as much as she could to get him away.

"You really are a beauty Raven," said Darren.

"Please Darren, don't do this," said Raven as she felt his hands reach for the hooks of her bra. "No, don't," she yelled as she felt the bra unhook. She was relieved when his hands moved away from her still covered chest, but she became horrified when his hands rested at her hips near her underwear. "NO!" she screamed and before he could remove her underwear, a figure crashed through the window, knocking Darren right off Raven's body.

When Raven got over the shock, she saw Darren trying to fight off Beast boy. "Beast boy!" she said as he knocked Darren unconscious.

Beast boy did his best not to look at her body as he ripped the handcuffs from the bed, setting he free. He found her cloak on the floor with her ripped leotard, belt, and boots. he tried not to look as he handed her the cloak.

"Thanks," she said as she wrapped her body in the cloak. "You can look now."

BB looked at her and rushed over to her. "Are you all right?"

"Ye—yeah you came just in time. He— that monster was going to—I can't even say it."

"It's ok. What matters is that you're all right. I'll—he felt Raven hug him. "Rae," he said softly as she hugged him. "Thank you." She came out of his arms.

"Can you call the others? Let them know where we are," said BB.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as he walked towards Darren.

"Take him to the police," said BB as he was about to grab a hold of him when Darren woke up and pulled a gun.

"Beast boy!" she yelled.

Beast boy saw the gun. "All right dude there's no need to—the gun went off and shot him in the shoulder, which made BB angry as he wrestled the gun out of his hand successfully and punched Darren. His head hit the bed post, followed by a cracking sound and then Darren fell down onto the ground, unconscious.

Beast boy knew as soon as Darren hit the post that he was dead. He had killed him, and he didn't know how to feel about it. He felt himself swaying back and forth before Raven caught him the best she could as they fell to the floor.

"Beast boy!"

"I—I killed him."

"It was an accident. You didn't mean to," she said as she looked at his bleeding shoulder. Raven flipped open her communicator. "Raven calling Robin, we need help. I'm sending you coordinates to our location."


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

It had been a long morning for the Teen Titans. After Raven and Beast boy had been questioned about the incident with Darren Sanders, they were allowed to go back to the tower. The police warned Beast boy not to leave town, and he understood.

Raven didn't waist any time burning the clothes she was wearing as well as the cloak, leotard, and boots she had been wearing. They reminded of her of what could have happened, and she didn't want them in her sight. Showered and in fresh clothes, the empath couldn't bring herself to leave her room. She didn't want her friend's sympathy, and she wasn't over what almost could have happened to her.

'But it didn't Raven,' said Brave. 'You're Raven, a Teen Titan. You can get through anything.'

'He—he almost raped us,' weeped Timid.

'Beast boy came for us,' said Happy. 'I—I helped!'

'What?' asked Raven.

'He came into the mirror to find out where we were, and I helped him find you.'

Raven felt a flutter in her body she couldn't describe. She was very thankful for him for saving her from something she didn't know she could come back from.

'He saved us from our mother's fate,' said Knowledge. 'I know you were thinking about her.'

'I—I don't want to talk about this anymore,' said Raven as she curled up in her bed, covering her body with her blanket.

'Garfield killed for us,' said Rage. 'I wish you would have let me out to kill the bastard!'

'I couldn't. He injected me with something that suppressed my powers. Cyborg is analyzing the needle right now. If you all having nothing else to say, I—

'This isn't the answer, and you know it Raven. Hiding away in your room isn't going to fix what happened to you,' said Knowledge.

'Your friends love you Raven,' said Love. 'They care about you and only want to help you through this.'

'I don't want help. I just want to get some sleep. Now leave me alone!' she said and then there was silence.

Looking around her dark room, she began to feel uneasy. Standing up, she headed towards the door. As she opened the door, she saw a sleeping green german shepherd lying at the entrance of her door. Touched by the gesture and overwhelmed by everything that had happened, she sunk to the floor, held onto the green dog, and cried. She buried her tears in his fur and felt the warmth of his body comfort her.

Beast boy felt her let go of him as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked into her lap in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Rae you have nothing to apologize for," he said as she looked into the eyes of her teammate.

"Was Dr. Light caught?"

"Yeah. Robin and Cyborg got him to jail, and Starfire and I went searching for you."

"He was at the hotel."

"You think the guy was waiting for you."

"Yes. I should have taken him more seriously. I didn't think he was capable of that, but I couldn't sense any harm from him."

"I'm glad I got to you in time."

"Happy told me what you did. I know I've thanked you, but it doesn't seem like enough."

"We're a team Raven, a family. It's what we do. We have each other's backs no matter what."

"I know, and I think sometimes I forget how lucky I am," she smiled.

"So?" he smiled. "Are you up for a cup of tea and more. Cyborg's making waffles."

"Sure, it sounds nice," said Raven as BB held out his hand to her. She took it as she got up from the floor.

Entering the kitchen, Raven saw Cyborg with a plate full of waffles on the table. On the burner Raven could see her tea pot and a cup setting on the counter. "Oh uh I made your tea. I hope you don't mind. I've seen you make it a dozen times, so—he watched as she poured herself a cup, blew on the liquid, and took a sip.

"It's perfect," said Raven as she sat down at the table.

"And how many waffles do you want little lady?" smiled Cyborg.

"Two please. Thanks Cyborg."

Beast boy got his breakfast of tofu eggs, fruit, and orange juice and sat next to Raven at the table.

"So where's Robin and Starfire?" asked BB.

"They're at the police station. Apparently the Sanders' family are pressing charges. They want to see you go to jail for Darren's murder. Rob and Star went to try and make this go away. I don't know what's going to happen B, but we're here for you man," he said as BB smiled but then he looked to Raven.

"Raven, you can't think this is your fault. The guy was clearly insane."

"Yeah," said BB. "I don't regret trying to protect you from that monster. It was an accident that happened."

"Dude it's got to be tough on some level. I mean you killed a guy," said Cy.

Raven looked at BB's reaction closely. "You've killed before."

"Say what!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"H—how did you know?" asked BB.

"Well it's because I have to and I have a feeling we've killed for the same reason."

"Survival," said BB as Raven nodded.

"Uh I think I'll keep this between the three of us," said Cy. "Man I would have never thought BB."

"Well when people are trying to relentlessly kill you, it was bound to happen. I had a breaking point, and it didn't help that I was still getting use to my new abilities."

"What about you Raven?" asked Cy.

"When I lived in Azarath, the village hated me because of what I am. They would come over and harass my mother, threatened that if she didn't kill me, they would. One day it got too far. They tried to kill us inside our home by setting our house on fire. I got us out of the house with what we could gather before I teleported us outside the house. The villagers came toward us with weapons, and I killed them. I was six."

"Wow, I don't know what to say," said Cy.

"Sorry you had to go through something so horrible at a young age," said BB.

"It was a difficult time to get through. I think my mother became scared of me at that point. She kept her distance and let the monks take care of me."

"Well you turned out great, am I right BB?"

"No doubt!" BB yelled as they high five.

Raven sighed. "Boys."

Raven meditated over the couch while BB and Cy played video games. For the first time she didn't mind their boisterous behavior. She welcomed it as she smiled at her friends. She felt safe, she felt loved.

Floating down to sit on the couch, she looked at BB. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, and his eyes were focused on the screen, determined to beat Cy. She smiled again, but this time BB had saw it and looked at her briefly. He smiled back at her, and she knew she was blushing.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

"The family is pressing charges Beast boy. This is serious," said Robin.

"Don't you think I know that Robin? It was an accident. Besides that monster was going to hurt Raven. He wasn't going to get away with it."

"And that's just the kind of talk that will get you thrown in jail!" Robin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't do anything wrong. I was trying to stop Darren from attacking Raven like I said."

"The family doesn't care Beast boy. They're out for blood. Darren's father is the assistant to the mayor."

"I don't care! His son was a monster," he sighed, "just tell me when I need to show up for court."

"Have you even thought about getting a lawyer Beast boy?"

"I'm NOT guilty! I can defend myself."

"Man are you sure that's wise?" asked Cyborg, who entered the living room.

"I know it sounds risky, but—

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Cyborg got up from the couch and opened the door to see a very angry man just walk in.

"You better give yourself up Logan if you know what's good for you!" he yelled. "You murdered my nephew!"

"It was an accident Tony, and you know very well what your nephew is like. He just gets a pass because his father works with the mayor."

"I guess I'll see you in court Logan and if for some reason, they let you off the hook, I'll make you pay!"

"I'm sorry you lost your nephew, but he was going to hurt my friend. I wasn't about to let him hurt her Tony, and it wasn't my intention to kill him. I was trying to get him away from Raven."

"You should have let my nephew do what he wanted. Maybe then we wouldn't be here Logan."

BB growled at Tony. "How dare you!"

"That's quite a temper Logan. It just makes you look more guilty. Maybe you'll dig your own grave in court on Monday," said Tony as he shut the door behind him.

Beast boy needed air, and he needed it now as he transformed into a raven and found an open window to escape out of. Wandering the city he wondered what his fate would be. He had no regrets about saving Raven from that monster but regretted the result. He killed someone and although it was an accident, he couldn't shake it from his mind. He had killed before for survival but vowed to never kill again once he became a Titan. He had broken his promise.

The arcade came into his view, and he smiled, knowing it was the perfect distraction from what his future could be. Getting lost in the blood, violence, and gore of video games, he failed to notice the figure approaching him from behind until he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. Turning around, he was surprised to see Raven. "Um, are you sure you're in the right place?"

"Beast boy," she said in a soft tone that surprised him.

"Look I just can't deal with this right now. I—

"I'm sorry Garfield."

Beast boy growled. "Don't you dare Rae!"

"Calm down!" she exclaimed as she held his arm in hers.

Beast boy smiled sadly. "Guess I'm the sorry one now."

"Let's get some air," she said as she led him outside the arcade.

"The family is pressing charges."

"I know. Robin told me. That's why I'm here. You're not alone in this Beast boy."

Beast boy smiled. "I know Rae."

"I'm going to let that slide for now."

"I don't know what you mean Rae," he smirked.

"You're pushing it Gar."

"Is that a nickname I hear?" asked BB as he wiggled his ears.

'Cute,' Raven thought about his ears. When she realized this, she blushed, causing a fire hydrant to explode with water spewing everywhere.

"Raven?" he asked as he walked towards her. "Are you—ah!" he said as the pressure of the water hit him and he fell to the ground. Realizing the water went down, BB sat up to see Raven kneeled down before him. He could tell she was blushing with embarrassment. 'Cute,' he thought and then he saw the concern in her eyes. "I'm all right," he said as he stood up with Raven's help, flying with him back to the tower. He smiled. "Thanks Raven," he said as she looked at him in confusion, "for taking my mind off things."


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

"I still can't believe it," said BB as he looked out the window of the T-ship.

"What, that you that you got off for accidentally killing Darren or that Robin decided we deserve a vacation?" asked Cyborg through BB's speaker.

"Both I guess," said BB as he observed the white, fluffy clouds that passed him by.

"Well I'm glad on both accounts," said Cyborg.

"Me to," said BB in relief. With everything going on, BB forgot to consider Raven. 'I wonder how she's really feeling about what almost happened to her,' he thought as he looked over to Raven's position in the T-ship. She was slouched down in her seat with her hood concealing her face. He was worried for some reason, but he didn't know yet. 'I should talk to her when I get the chance.'

"We're here!" said Robin through all the speakers to his teammates.

"Glorious!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Well all right!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Dude!" said BB.

"Whatever," said Raven.

What lied before the Titans were the sunny beaches of the Bahamas. The water sparkled blue and sun hung brightly in the sky as the Titans made their way to their hotel to check in. While Robin handled the business of getting their rooms, Starfire, Cyborg, BB, and Raven hung out in the lobby.

"Man this is going to be great!" said Cyborg. "I'm gonna kick back, relax, and eat til I throw up."

"Dude that was my plan," said BB. "well except I'll probably hangout at the beach. The water looks great."

"Both plans sound most exciting friends Cyborg and Beast boy," said Starfire. "I wish to partake in those activities as well but also to shop until I drop," she said as she looked to Raven. "Hopefully friend Raven will partake in the shopping with me as well."

Beast boy looked over to Raven to hear her sarcastic response, but he was more alarmed when she was slummed over in her chair. "Rae!" said BB as he went instantly to her side. "What's wrong?"

"I—I think I'm sick," Raven said as BB felt her forehead.

"Cyborg she feels warm," said BB as Cyborg came to Raven's side, scanning her with his arm. He remembered hearing she had a fever from Cyborg, and he began to worry.

"It's ok. I just need to rest," said Raven as Robin came over.

"All right we are all set," said Robin as he looked closely at Raven. "What's wrong?"

"Friend Raven is sick," said Starfire. "I will take her to her room to rest," she said as Robin handed her the key.

"I'll help with Star and Rae's luggage," said BB as he went after the girls with their luggage as well as his own. Starfire lied Raven down on her bed, brining the covers over the half demon as BB brought in their luggage. "How is she Star?" he asked.

"She looks tired. Perhaps we should let her sleep in peace."

BB didn't feel right about leaving her alone. Well he never felt right about leaving her alone but she was sick. "Are you sure?"

"D—don't worry Beast boy. I'm all right," said Raven.

"Um ok," said BB as he left the room with his luggage. Making his way to his room with Robin and Cyborg, he opened the door.

"Hey BB, how's Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"She's resting," said BB.

"Well that's good. I'm just bummed she's sick during our vacation."

"Yeah, so what's the sleeping situation?"

"You and Rob get the two beds, and I'll take the pull out couch. It will be easier for me to recharge."

The boys were done unpacking and met Starfire in the lobby. Starfire smiled at her friends and boyfriend. "Friend Raven wishes us to have the fun without her."

"I hope she feels better soon," said Robin. "I thought we would eat before we all go off on our own."

"Sounds good," said Cyborg.

After lunch Robin and Starfire went off to explore the sites. Cyborg planned to hike, zip line, and relax by the beach. Beast boy decided to go for a swim and see the sea life.

Beast boy was enjoying himself, but he was still worried about Raven. Coming out of the water in his Titan suit, he decided to go check on her but not before getting her something to eat. After he got her something to eat, he made his way back to his room, put her meal down, and decided to shower before he went to Raven's room. Seeing the window open to her room, he transformed into a bird, carrying her food in the process. Careful not to wake her, he made his way inside her room.

Raven woke up to a nightmare that she was trapped in the fiery pits of hell. Every time she tried to find a way out, the flames would block her way. The screams of misery and pain didn't help her situation either because the more she tried to block them out, the louder the screams became.

Realizing she was covered in sweat, she sat up but felt dizzy as she lied back down, taking a few minutes to pull herself together. Sitting up slowly this time, she felt her skin and it was hot to the touch and she felt hot as well like she was in her dream. 'This isn't any ordinary sickness,' she thought. She sighed. 'I'll have to consult my books at some point but for now I need to cool down.' Before she could stand on her own two feet to head to the shower, she felt another wave of dizziness and passed out on her bed.

"Raven," said a voice she could barely recognize until she concentrated on it.

Opening her eyes, she stared into two very concerned dark green eyes. "B—Be—Beast boy," she said as he smiled at her.

"I didn't think you should be alone, so I brought you something to eat," he said as he looked at his teammate's miserable state. "It looks like I came just in time. What do you need from me? I'm here to take care of you."

She was willing to put pride aside to cool down. "I—I can't walk right now. I'm feeling hot, and I need to cool down. I need you to run me a cool bath and put me it with my clothes on."

"All right I'm on it!" said BB as he raced to her bathroom, turned on the bath water, filled the tub, and rushed back into the room got Raven, and carefully placed her in the tub. Hearing her sigh, brought a relieved smile to his face. "Feeling better?"

"A—a little thanks Beast boy."

"So, this isn't a normal sickness, is it Rae?"

"How could you tell?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Uh uh well," BB blushed. "Your smell is different and when I carried you to the tub, your skin felt abnormally hot. I mean as someone who is into animals, I can um—" he blushed, "kind of tell when their in heat."

"I'm in heat," she blushed and suddenly she felt mortified and embarrassed as she sunk her body under the water before resurfacing.

"Um I guess you didn't know?"

"I've never experienced it before. I didn't even know I could. Just great!"

"Don't worry Rae," BB smiled. "I can educate you in general, but I'm sure as a half demon there are other things you can find out on your own."

"Oh joy," she said as she sunk back under the water, wishing she could forget this day.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

"So, you are in the heat?" asked Starfire as she tucked her friend into her bed that was not soiled in her sweat.

Raven blushed as she blew up a pillow. "Uh sorry about that and yes I'm in heat. I didn't know until Beast boy told me."

"And you are embarrassed yes?" she asked as she sat on the bed.

"It's not everyday that a guy knows more about my body than me."

"Perhaps it is the animals inside him that are attuned to your needs. Tell me friend Raven do you plan to mate with friend Beast boy?"

"WHAT!" Raven yelled as she sat up in bed abruptly, surprised by Starfire's question.

"It is my understanding that you will die if you don't mate, correct?"

Raven was mortified by the question and shook her head. "No, and I think you've watched too many animal documentaries with Beast boy. That only occurs with certain species of animals."

"How do you know it doesn't apply to you, friend Raven?"

"I'll have to look into my books for answers, but I don't feel like I'm dying."

"Perhaps you should talk to friend Beast boy as well."

"Yes, he's made it clear that he wanted to help."

"And that is a bad thing? He is your friend after all and naturally he cares what happens to you."

"Yeah," she blushed, "but he's a guy and this seems to be too intimate of situation."

"I see but if he can help you with what your going with maturity and understanding, then you would be more comfortable."

"That's not what I'm talking about Starfire. I—I'm afraid being in heat well influence my emotions to mate with Beast boy. I'm not ready for that kind of step in my life. It's too soon."

"I understand, but I don't think Beast boy would let it happen friend Raven."

"It wouldn't really be in his control."

"You mean you could actually rap—

"I don't want to hurt him. I have to find a way to deal with this and hope this sickness will pass."

"What happens if this sickness doesn't pass Raven?"

Starfire had left Raven with a lot to think about, but she didn't have the time to wonder any further when she sensed Robin and Cyborg on the other side of the door. She mustered some of her power to open the door.

"Oh, hey Raven we came to see how you're feeling?" asked Cyborg.

"Clearly," said Raven.

"So, are you feeling any better?" asked Robin.

"My fever's gone down a little, but I'm still pretty weak. I'm sure rest and relaxation is all I need."

"Uh well you'll excuse us of we don't believe you Raven," said Cyborg.

"Ye—yeah Star told us you're in heat Raven," blushed Robin.

Raven blushed. "Of course she did."

"She's just concerned Raven," said Robin. "So, what do you know that can help this pass?"

"I—I'm not exactly sure it will pass," said Raven. "I'll have to do some research, but I'm not sure I have enough power to summon all the books I need here. It will have to wait until we get back to the tower."

"Maybe we should cut this vacation short," said Robin.

"No, I—Before she could say anymore, a whole in time appeared in the room and out stuck Herald's head. "Um?"

"Beast boy called me. He thought you could use my assistance with the books you needed," said Herald.

"Are—are you in my room?" asked Raven.

"Sorry friend Raven," said Starfire who was in the whole with Herald. "I'm here to help be the muscle in carrying your books."

"I—I don't know what to say," said Raven.

"Well," said BB as he asked into the room, "what books do you need?" he smiled.

It was a long process, but the books she needed eventually were in her hotel room. She was so surprised by the whole situation, but she was glad to have such good friends who were her family on her side.

"Are you even sure you're going to have all the energy to go through all these books?" asked Cyborg.

"I'll manage. Thank you everyone for your help," she smiled. "I can take it from here."

The day was almost over, and Raven was exhausted as she uncrossed her legs from sitting up in bed for hours and lied back down. Her eyes had been in so many books that they hurt. She closed her eyes and sighed before she concentrated on her breathing, trying to relax her body as well as her mind.

While she learned a lot about being in heat, it didn't make her situation any easier. She was still uncertain about her fate if she chose not to mate. It was clear she was having the symptoms she was having because her body was telling her it was time to find a mate, consummate, and bare children. The thought alone scared her. She was too young to be having sex much less having kids.

She needed some air badly as she attempted to get up from bed only to fall on the floor. She sighed in frustration. "Just great," she said as she tried to summon enough of her powers to sit out on the balcony. Her powers gave out just before the sliding door out to the balcony. "I hate this!" she yelled before she was carried out to her balcony by the green changeling. "Beast boy?" she said as he set her down on the lounge chair outside. "Thanks."

"Hey that's what friends are for, right?" he smiled.

For some reason it didn't sit well with Raven. She could feel her body wanting him to ravish her, and she felt ashamed and embarrassed as she looked down to her lap. She didn't know how to act a round him anymore, and she knew it was dangerous to be around him right now. She knew she would have to explain why to him and then she would have to reveal her feelings towards him that had developed over the years of their friendship.

"Raven."

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"So, no luck huh?" he asked.

"No. I don't know what's going to happen to me," she said as she felt BB's warm hand on her back. While she would usually flinch from his touch, she didn't feel the need to remove his hand. It was warm, comforting, and felt good on her back. Her eyes widened at the feelings flowing through her. She wanted so much to take him outside on the lounge chair, and she blushed, blowing out the light in her room.

"Oh uh sorry Rae," said BB as he blushed.

'Wait a minute does he know—?' she thought.

'Yeah Rae I know,' he thought as she looked at him in surprise.

'This doesn't make any sense. How is this possible?'

'Some people believed in soulmates. It was said soulmates could read each other's minds. I read it somewhere once.'

"That's so reassuring," Raven said out loud, seeing BB smile out of the corner of her eye.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Raven realized she had more problems than she wanted to deal with the next morning. She figured the best thing to do was consult with her emotions.

'It's clear you have chosen Beast boy to mate with,' said Knowledge.

'When did this happen?' asked Raven.

'Over the course of your friendship you became attached to him because he was the first person who cared about you, who wanted to know you,' said Knowledge. 'He broke down a lot of walls to get to you, to us and—

'We love him for it,' said Love.

'I—I'm too young for this. It would change everything,' said Raven.

'Or it would make things so much better,' said Lust.

'You have no say in what happens Lust,' said Raven. 'I am in control of my body.'

'Yeah for now maybe but the further you stay in the heat, the harder it will be for you to resist me.'

'Raven.'

'Timid,' said Raven as she turned around to see her shy emotion.

'Wh—what if we end up raping Beast boy?'

'I won't let that happen Timid,' said Raven.

'You can't promise this Raven,' said Love. 'You need to tell Beast boy you love him and hope he'll want to mate with us.'

'Are you out of your MIND!' Raven yelled. 'I'm not—

'I'm sure he'll understand our predicament and be willing to help us,' said Lust.

'Forget it,' said Raven.

'You want to be with him on genuine terms,' said Knowledge.

'I—said Raven.

'Screw that! I want fo fu—' said Lust.

'That's enough!' yelled Raven. 'I can see this was a mistake,' she said as she came out of her thinking to see that her breakfast was set for her on the side table.

She had finally gotten through all her books after breakfast and was left tired and hopeless. It seemed she would have to mate to feel normal again or slowly die from her heat driving her insane. She sighed. 'It's times like these I really hate being a half demon,' she thought and then realized something. 'I have to tell the other Titans.'

Starfire let herself in their room, happy from spending the day with her boyfriend at the beach. As soon as she saw the expression on Raven's face, she was curious. "Friend Raven are you all right?"

"I went through all my books Starfire."

"The news is not good, is it?"

"No."

"Shall I get our friends?"

Raven sighed. "I suppose. Thanks Starfire."

"No problem friend. We will figure this out," she said as she left the room.

Raven was doubtful about that. She had only two options and both came with consequences that would effect her or the ones around her.

"Raven, Star told us you had something to tell us," said Robin.

"Well," said Raven as she gripped the blankets of her bed. "I've been through all my books. I can either mate or resist it, resulting in madness from my heat and eventual death."

"I believe it is clear now friend Raven you must mate. We don't wish for you to die," said Starfire.

"Star, we can't just make the decision for her," said Robin.

"Yeah, even though they both kind of suc—," said Cyborg as Robin glared at him. "Sorry Raven."

"Have you decided what you're going do Rae?" asked BB.

"No, and in my condition I know I can't use my powers much less fight," said Raven. "You'll have to replace me for a while."

"I'm sorry Raven," said Robin. "We're here to support you with whatever you decide."

"I know this can't be easy for all of you, but I appreciate the support," said Raven.

"Of course friend Raven," said Starfire, wearing a sad smile as Robin and Cyborg nodded.

"It won't be easy," said BB as he looked at Raven with nothing but concern and something else she couldn't figure out. "I'll be here for you always, you know that," he smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Vacation was over, and the Titans were back in Titans Tower. Raven was left in her room, sitting on her bed to think about the two roads lied out before her. She knew she didn't want to die yet. She had survived her father's attack on Jump City. She had been given the gift of life again and many people didn't even get that chance in their lifetime.

Sex was something Raven never gave much thought to because of who she was but now it seemed like the only thing that would save her life. She knew she could never willingly give herself to a stranger. She knew how well that turned out for her mother. She needed someone familiar, someone she liked, and someone who made her feel comfortable.

'BEAST BOY!'

"Ah!" yelled a startled Raven by one of her emotion. 'All right, who said that?' Raven growled.

'It was all of your emotions believe it or not,' said Knowledge.

'So, let me get this straight? Everyone agrees that I should ask Beast boy to mate with me.'

'YES!' they all exclaimed

'I haven't even decided if I want to mate or not,' said Raven as she lied down on her bed.

'I know Raven. You're presenting both sides before you come to a conclusion,' said Knowledge.

'Are you willing to put us through the process of a slow, agonizing death?' asked Rage. 'You're a selfish bit—'

'Language!' exclaimed Knowledge to Rage.

'The last thing I want to do is go insane from this heat and die,' said Raven. 'I would be a burden on the team, especially without my powers. I'll never be able to fight crime.'

'You're hesitant,' said Knowledge.

'I know this should be a simple decision. I want to live, but—

'You never allowed yourself to open up that intimately with a person before. This is a big deal Raven, but we all believe Beast boy will treat us with the proper respect.'

'I don't even know if he's interested,' said Raven.

'I'm sure he'll be interested once we proposition him,' said Lust.

'I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that,' said Raven.

'You want to be ready and in love before you mate, but you don't have the time Raven,' said Love. 'You must make a choice soon.'

A knock came to her door, interrupting her thoughts. Honestly she was thankful for the distraction. "Come in," she said, hearing her code to open the door, remembering she had given her friends the code so they could help her.

"Hey Raven," Cyborg smiled as he brought in a tray of food in for her including her tea pot and cup. "Breakfast is served."

"Thanks Cyborg," she said as she begun to eat and drink her tea, tasted just how she liked it.

"So, how are you feeling today?"

Raven sighed. "Honestly I'm lucky to be sitting up right now. I feel so weak."

"Any closer to finding out what you want to do?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes. I want to live," said Raven.

"Maybe I should get the rest of the team. They'll want to know."

"Hey Cyborg?"

"Yeah Raven," he said as he hung by her door.

"Who made my tea?"

"Beast boy," said Cyborg before he disappeared down the hall.

Setting her food tray aside, she now realized she would have to do one of the hardest things she ever had to do, ask BB to mate with her. If he accepted, it would be for life. He would be stuck with her and couldn't pursue anyone else. They would be together for life.

"Raven, Cyborg said you wanted to see us?" asked Robin.

She had made up her mind, and there was no going back. If Beast boy didn't accept, she didn't know what she would do. "I've decided I want to live, so—

"OH! This is good news friend Raven. I am the happy that you have chosen life. I would have missed you greatly," said Starfire.

"I know it couldn't have been an easy decision," said Robin.

"I know this is personal and everything but do you know who you want to mate with?" asked Cyborg.

"Mating is for life or so I've read. I'll be forming a connection with someone forever. I didn't take the decision lightly, but I also realize I'm condemning this person. They'll never be able to find out if there is someone better out there for them to love," she said, realizing she was rambling. "Yes, I have chosen who I want to mate with."

"Is it friend Beast boy?" asked Starfire.

"BEAST BOY!" exclaimed Robin and Cyborg in surprise.

Beast boy blushed in embarrassment, but he ignored it as he looked at Raven. "Is this true Raven? You want to mate with me."

"I—she blushed as one of her pillows blew up. "Yes," she said as she looked away from him. She was hoping to talk to him in private, but Starfire ruined any chance of that happening.

"You—you are serious," said Robin as he looked at Raven's flustered state.

"Have I ever not been serious about something so important?" asked Raven.

"Girl's got a point," said Cyborg. "So, why BB? If you don't mind me asking."

"I do mind," said Raven. "I need to talk to Beast boy alone."

The door was shut, and the room was quiet once again. The silence was uncomfortable for Raven but before she could speak, BB did."

"So?" asked BB as he pulled up the chair at her desk beside her bed. "Why me?"

"You seem to be in tune with my needs. You're attentive, caring, and you've also been there for me when I needed you. You've been a great friend to me as well. I know we haven't always gotten along, but that's changed over the years. We're in a good place, and I know I could be ruining that by asking you this life changing question."

"I don't have to think about Raven," he's smiled. "I'll mate with you."

"Are—are you sure? What if the person you really care about is out there? I would be ruining any chance you have to be with her."

"I don't know about out there, but I'm sure there's someone in here I care about more than anything."

"Beast boy," Raven blushed. "What are you—?"

"Um" he scratched the back of his head nervously and blushed. "I—I've been in love with you for years Rae. I—I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Me to."

"What!" BB exclaimed in surprise. "Really?" he said.

"Ye—yes," said Raven as she blew up another pillow.

Beast boy smiled. "Well there's no problem then. I'll let you rest. I'll come by later," he said as Raven smiled and nodded.

Raven awoke to a strange feeling within her, but she didn't know what it was. Looking around the room, nothing felt out of place so she tried to mediate while she was lying down. Sitting up wasn't an option, she knew she would end up back in her current position. She knew soon her and Beast boy would have to mate. She could feel herself growing weaker by the day.

Opening her eyes, she was suddenly curious about her powers. "Azrath Metrion Zinthos!" she said as nothing happened. "Figures," she sighed. "My body must be preparing itself for the mating ritual," she said as a knock came to her door. "Come in."

"You get some rest Rae?" asked BB as he walked to her bed.

"As much as I can get," she said as she noticed his close proximity.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?"

"My powers aren't working."

"Your body's preparing you to mate," said BB.

"Yes."

"Raven, I think we have to mate soon. It's your decision but—

"Tomorrow night in my room if it will ease your mind."

"I'll be there," BB leaned down and kissed Raven's warm forehead. "Now is there anything you need from me?"

"Um," Raven blushed, "I'm gross and sweaty. I need to shower and change, so I was wondering if you could get Starfire to help me."

"Sure thing Rae," he said as he carried Raven from her bed to her bathroom, sitting Raven down on the toilet. "I'll be right back."

After Raven was showered and dressed, Raven wanted to join her friends in the living room so Starfire carried her from her room to the couch, placing her beside BB, which didn't go unnoticed by Robin and Cyborg.

"Friend Raven wishes to spend time with us," said Starfire.

"Cool," said Cyborg. "Glad to see you Raven."

"Glad to be seen," said Raven as BB chuckled.

"Feeling better?" asked Robin. "Beast boy caught us up on everything."

"Um," Raven blushed. "Beast boy and I haven't done anything yet."

"Well I think I'll make everyone some lunch," said Cyborg.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Raven felt nervous as she lied alone in the darkness of her room. Tonight was the night, and she was waiting for BB to arrive. She had managed to remove her clothing, lying naked, hot and sweaty under her covers with BB's lucky penny around her neck.

When her door opened, she could feel her heart racing as she looked towards the door to see her boyfriend. She could tell he was nervous to, but it eased her mind to know she wasn't the only one feeling this way. She watched as he stood at the end of her bed and started taking off his clothes. Removing his shirt first, Raven was captivated by his well toned stomach. It was then that she noticed some scars on his body. There was some bruises, burn marks, and scars.

"I um well my past wasn't exactly happy," said BB as he dropped his shirt to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Raven said.

"Someday I'll tell you all about it but for now let's concentrate on you," said BB as he removed his pants and socks, leaving him in boxers.

"It's hard to concentrate on me when you're taking off your clothes."

"Good point," BB said before he quickly removed his boxers and slid under the covers beside his girlfriend.

Raven had caught a glimpse at his crotch before he got under the covers and blushed. 'Wow, he's so big,' she thought. Looking at her boyfriend, she smiled as he found her hand under the covers and held it. "Garfield," she said softly.

BB knew she was ready by the way she said his name. Removing the blanket from both their bodies, he got on top of her and got a good look of her naked body that he knew he would burn into his memory forever. "Wow, you're breathtaking," he said as BB blushed and he noticed the penny around her neck. "Raven?" he said as he leaned down and held the penny in his hand.

"I—I went back to get it. Your gesture comforted me before the end, and I wanted the feeling back. It reminds me that I'm not so alone."

"I love you," said BB as his lips met hers in a soft kiss before pulling back and taking off his gloves.

Raven smiled. "Th—this chick digs the claws," she moaned.

"Well," he smiled, "let me show you what they can do," he said as one of his hands massaged her breast while the other hand rested on her hip. His lips met hers in another kiss before moving his mouth to her other breast that was just begging for attention.

"O—Oh!" she screamed in pleasure. Feeling wetness between her legs, she knew she was aroused and felt his lips leave her breast to kiss down her stomach and stop by her womanhood. "G—Gar, please! No more teas—AH!" she yelled in surprise as she felt something warm inside her vagina and looked to see his mouth inside her.

She watched him until she couldn't as she lied her her back down, trying to remember the last time she felt anything this good. She couldn't think of anything and then an overwhelming sensation came over like she was going to burst. "Uh, I—I think I'm going to—

"Come Raven," said BB as he essence spilled all over him. He could see how tired she was and decided to let her a few minutes. He took the time to observe her body once again, trying to memorize every inch of her to memory. She was so beautiful to him, especially covered in her own sweat.

"G—Garfield?"

"Just giving you time to catch your breath."

"I—I'm ready. Please, I need you," she said in a desperate tone he had never heard from her before.

"I need you to Rae," he said as he kissed her before spreading her legs. "Now this is going to hurt."

"I—It's all right just be gentle." Entering Raven slowly, he heard her hiss in pain. "Ke—keep going Gar. I—I'll be fine," she said, breathing through the pain until, she felt him fully inside him. "S—So, that's what it feels like?"

"Raven, I'm going to move now."

"Please do Garfield," she said as he moved steadily inside her, causing Raven to moan in pleasure. "Ha—harder! Faster Gar!" she demanded as he took her body to ecstasy. She managed to wrap her arms around her neck, bringing him into a passionate kiss as he kept thrusting inside her.

BB moaned as his lips left Raven's to look down at the dark goddess below him. "R—Rae—Raven, I'm going to—he pulled out of her quickly, letting his essence go on his mate before he lied down beside her. Bringing her body into his, he pulled the covers over them and held her close.

"Th—that was amazing," said Raven as relished in the warmth of his body.

"Yeah," he said. "So, how do you feel?"

"Tired at the moment I'm sure I'll be back to normal soon."

"I'm glad," he said as he kissed her chakra. "I love you Raven."

"I—I— she yawned. "I love you to Garfield."

"You should get some sleep."

"You'll be here when I wake up?" she asked as she looked into his deep forrest green eye telling her he would always be there.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

A streak of light managed to make its' way into Raven's room, waking the empath up. Immediately she felt a difference in her body. She felt lighter and free as she sat up without any difficulty. Feeling her skin, it was no longer hot and she smiled as she lied back down on her bed.

Facing her sleeping changeling boyfriend, she smiled once again as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Garfield," she whispered.

"Anytime," he smirked with his eyes still closed.

"Don't you usually sleep in?" she asked as his green eyes met hers.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right, so I kept track of your movements that way I would know when to wake up."

"That's—Raven blushed, "very sweet of you Gar," she smiled.

"Well it's all worth it to see that beautiful smile of yours," said BB as he sat up in her bed. "So, you feel better?"

"Yes," she said as she sat up in bed, making sure the covers were over her chest.

BB found this action adorable. "You know it's nothing I haven't seen before," he said as she blushed, "but whatever makes you comfortable. I want you to be comfortable with me Rae."

"Wow this is a surprise coming from the guy who tries to get me out of my comfort zone on a daily basis."

"Well I'm at boyfriend status and I take that very seriously. Besides it's your body and I would never disrespect that."

"You certainly respected me last night Garfield," Raven blushed. "I—I've never felt so loved in my life."

"I'm glad I can make you happy Rae. I love you."

"I love you," she said as they both leaned into each other and kissed, the blankets around her waist fell. Pulling BB up against her body, the couple were lying back on the bed with Beast boy on his back with his girlfriend straddling his waist.

"Raven?"

"What?" she smirked. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

BB smiled at the beautiful dark goddess above him. "You seem free."

"I feel free," she smiled, "I can feel without fear of my powers blowing up something."

Cyborg had gotten up with the intent of making his friends breakfast but only Robin and Starfire had showed up. They were eating in silence, each wondering where Raven and Beast boy were. They understood BB likes to sleep in, but it was unusual for Raven to be in bed this late.

"We should check up on them," said Starfire.

"I'm sure they're fine Starfire," said Robin.

"BB sure but what about Raven?" asked Cyborg. "She usually has breakfast with us before she meditates."

Starfire gasped, causing Robin and Cyborg to see what the commotion was all about. They weren't surprised to see the couple holding hands, but they were surprised by the change in Raven's wardrobe.

Starfire floated over to the happy couple. "Friends Raven and Beast boy! Raven your cloak it is white."

"Yes," Raven smiled.

"You had the sex!" exclaimed Starfire.

"WHAT!" yelled Robin and Cyborg.

"Starfire!" yelled Raven.

"Oh," Starfire blushed. "Forgive me friend I was just so excited that you are well."

"You're forgiven Starfire," said Raven.

"So you can feel and have complete control of your power?" said Robin.

"It will take some getting use to but yes," Raven smiled.

"Well all right this is cause for celebration!" Cyborg.

"Uh Cy, that won't be—" said BB.

"Nonsense you and friend Raven are in love and she will not die so we must celebrate," said Starfire.

BB felt Raven's soft hand on his shoulder. "It's fine Gar," she smiled as she left his side to join her friends in the kitchen.

Before BB could join his friends, he felt his communicator vibrate. "I'll be right back, gotta use the restroom," he said as he made his way to his room, shut the door, and took out his communicator. His eyes widened at the message. 'It's time to come home Garfield. I have the Doom Patrol. Tomorrow night come alone or they die. —The Chief. BB shook his head. 'This doesn't make sense. He made the Doom Patrol. Why would he—What does he want with me?'


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

The next day kept Beast boy on edge. He still hadn't told his team about the message he got yesterday. He had come back from his room to celebrate his relationship with Raven with their friends and forgotten all about it. Plus the crime alert had gone off multiple times yesterday so he hadn't had the chance to talk to his team.

He had no trouble sleeping even knowing what was ahead but now he felt nervous as he made his way into the kitchen. Luckily he was alone for now but he was startled once again by the vibration of his it out, the Chief had given him a location. Now everything became real to Beast boy. He didn't know what he would be walking into and what the state of his first family would be.

"Yo B!" Beast boy was startled out of this thoughts as his communicator dropped to the floor. "Are you all right man? You seem a little jumpy."

'Should I even tell him?' He thought. 'Maybe it would be better to leave quietly under the cover of darkness,' he sighed. 'I know the team, and especially the team would be pissed if I left without telling them.'

"B?" said Cyborg, his hand on his best buddies shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I got a message on my communicator yesterday," said BB as he handed it over to Cyborg.

As Cyborg read it, his eye widened. "This sounds dangerous man. You can't—

"I have to Cyborg. My family's in danger. I have to leave tonight alone, or they're dead."

"The Chief is a pretty smart and dangerous guy Beast boy. He made the Doom Patrol."

"Yeah, but he also caused the accidents that made them who they are today. He used them for his own selfish needs. When they found out about what he had done, they kicked him off the team. As far as I know they haven't heard from him since then."

"So he wants to punish them for kicking him off the team? I mean that makes no sense because what would he want from you?"

"I don't know Cy, but I'm going to find out. I'm all packed and ready to go," he sighed. "All I have to do is tell the rest of the team."

"That won't be necessary," said Robin as Starfire and Raven came in after him.

"I'm sorry I was going to let you all know, but—," he sighed. "This is something you're going to have to let me do on my own. The Chief doesn't play games. One wrong move and the Doom Patrol—

"We know, just stay in constant communication when you can and be careful Beast boy," said Robin. "I'm sure if you're in any real danger, you'll let us know of your location so Raven can transport us all to you."

Beast boy stared at his packed bag on his bed, and he could hear soft footsteps as well as the smell of lavender making its way towards his door. Opening the door, he came face to face with the only girl that took his breath away. "Raven."

"I could feel your unease Garfield."

"Rae I don't know what's going to happen."

"You're not alone Gar," she smiled. "I'll always be in your head. All you have to do is call my name."

"It's part of the bond, huh?"

"Yes but if you really need the team and I, you need to let me know. We'll be there."

Beast boy smiled. "Have I told you how much I love you Rae?" he said as he closed the distance between their bodies.

Raven smiled as he arms went around his neck. "Every single day Garfield," she said as his arms went around her waist, pulling her into a surprising and passionate kiss. "Whoa!" she said as she blushed.

"Uh, heh I got carried away. You're so amazing, and I couldn't help myself. You know me."

"Unfortunately," she said as he laughed.

"I'll miss you Rae."

"Don't even talk like that Gar. I know what you're thinking."

"It's always a possibility in our line of work."

"Garfield if you die before I get there in time, I will kill you."

"Um, that doesn't make any sense Rae."

"I'm pissed right now Garfield. I don't have to make sense right now."

"Point taken and I promise not to die."

"It's time," said Raven.

The couple walked down the hall together to meet the rest of their team in the living room. Beast boy looked into the worried faces of his teammates. "Come you guys I'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it."

"Good luck friend Beast boy," said Starfire as she and the rest of the team stood on the roof, watching as BB turned into a Raven and flew towards the direction of the airport with no certainties of what would happen tonight.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

The Dayton Manor stood before Beast boy's eyes and to say he was nervous would be an understatement, but he knew he had to be strong if he was to ever get the Doom Patrol out alive. Every step he took felt heavy but as he stood at the door, he knocked.

"Garfield Logan," said the man in the wheelchair.

"Niles Caulder," said BB.

"You've done your research."

"The Doom Patrol thought it would be beneficial for me to know who you were just in case situations like this came up."

"Come in Garfield," said the Chief.

"It's Beast boy," he said as he walked passed him and into the manor.

"Yes, I see, hiding behind the name the Doom Patrol gave you in order to escape your horrific past. You're not the only one who does their research, but I will call you Beast boy if it's what you prefer."

"What am I doing here? Why are you holding the Doom Patrol hostage?"

"I promised I'd hand over the Doom Patrol over and in exchange I get you."

"Who are you handing over the Doom Patrol to?"

"Hello Beast boy," said a robotic voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Brain! You're handing them over to the Brotherhood of Evil. Are you crazy? How did they—?"

"I've been tracking your team for years Beast boy and when this opportunity came up, I couldn't resist getting even with my former team."

"What's going to happen to them?"

"Always concerned about others besides yourself. Don't you want to know the plans I have for you?"

"It's not good whatever it's going to be. I want to know—

"It is none of your concern," said Monsieur Mallah.

"You belong to the Chief now," said Madame Rouge.

"You have been defeated Beast boy. You might as well surrender," said General Immortus. "You're never going home again."

Beast boy had tried to fight his way through the Brotherhood of Evil to get to the Doom Patrol, but he had finally been knocked unconscious. He was in and out of consciousness as he felt himself being carried somewhere. Before he knew it, he was thrown into a cell which woke him back up.

"Tonight you may say goodbye to your team and in the morning, they'll be gone," said the Chief. "Tomorrow will be a new day Beast boy. Your life will be changed forever," he said before he left the changeling with a lot to think about.

"Beast boy!" said Mento and Negative man.

"Garfield!" said Rita.

"Kid!" said Robot man.

Beast boy couldn't look at them. "I'm sorry. I couldn't—

"No! Garfield this isn't your fault," said Rita.

"We should have known better. We got too comfortable," said Mento.

"We've tried to get out of our cell, but the Chief's done something, anticipating our powers so we can't escape."

"We've been neutralized," said Robot man as BB spotted the cuffs around their wrists.

Beast boy smiled. "I think I might know what to do," he said as he called out to Raven in his mind. 'Raven, if you can here me, the Doom Patrol and I are trapped in Dayton Manor. We need your—

"I'm afraid no one is coming to rescue you," said the Chief. "I'm a genius. I know the strong connection you have with the empath Raven. I've prepared for that."

"Beast boy, what's he talking about?" asked Mento.

"Oh you haven't told your team, that is precious. It seems the changeling and the empath are together in every sense of the word," said the Chief.

Beast boy's eyes widened. "How could you—there's no way you could have known that?"

"As I've said before, I've been watching you and your team. I would never invade the privacy of to young heroes mating, but I figured from the change in her cloak that you completed the bond."

"Beast boy! How could you?" asked Mento.

"She was dying. It was the only way to save her but even if I can't contact her, Raven and the team will come looking for me and the Doom Patrol. You won't get away with this Chief. I'll make sure of it even if it cost me my own life."


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

"You're saying this is Beast boy's last known location?" Robin asked Raven as they searched the Dayton Manor for clues.

"Yes, the Chief must have taken him somewhere else, somewhere we can't find him," said Raven.

"What do you think he wants with BB?" asked Cyborg.

"From what I've heard about the Chief from my research, he is a brilliant inventor," said Starfire.

"B told me he created the Doom Patrol. You think it's possible he's planning to do something to Beast boy?"

"It's possible Cyborg," said Raven, shaking her head. "I don't want to think about it."

"The Doom Patrol were here as well. We don't even know if they're with Beast Boy or—said Robin.

"I can try to sense them," said Raven as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyes opened abruptly. "They're in trouble. We have to find them. Maybe they can helps us find Beast boy."

The four Titans ended up in a location underground, guarded by robotic soldiers. They hid in a spot where they could observe their surroundings. They were surprised when a wall suddenly opened up, revealing the Doom Patrol trapped in some kind of containment, clear box. Out of the shadows. The Brotherhood came into the light.

"Today is the end of the Doom Patrol," said the Brain.

Mallah smiled. "I've been waiting for this day."

"Yes, it is very satisfying," said Rouge.

"What's going to happen to Beast boy?" asked Rita.

"Yes, the little green one," said the Brain. "He will be used in any way the Chief sees fit."

"He's going to use Beast boy the same way he used us," said Cliff. "He's just a kid!"

"It won't matter. You won't be around to see it," said Mallah. "He's none of your concern anymore."

"Go to hell!" yelled Mento.

"Any last words?" smirked Immortus.

"Yeah, Titans Go!" yelled Robin.

The Brotherhood of Evil and their robotic army was taken out once the Titans were able to release them from their prison. The Brain, Mallah, Rouge, and Immortus were put in the same containment that held the Doom Patrol moments ago. The authorities were called, and they were transported away. Raven transported her team and the Doom Patrol back to Dayton Manor.

"We need to find Beast boy," said Robin. "Do you have any idea where the Chief could have taken him?" he asked at they stood outside Dayton Manor.

"I knew I should have kept track of the Chief. This would have never happened otherwise," said Mento. "Normally he would be at his home in Morocco but he likes to move around a lot, and that's ironic because he's a paraplegic."

"All right we'll start there," said Robin.

"It will have to wait until early morning kid," said Cliff. "We're no good to Beast boy if we can't function at our best capacity."

"I know you're all worried about Garfield," Rita smiling sadly. "We will find him but for now you may stay with us."

"We are most welcome for your hospitality Rita," said Starfire.

"Yeah thanks," said Cyborg.

"Let's get our things and head inside," said Robin as the rest of the Titans followed him to their ship.

"Robin, we can't just—said Raven.

"I don't like it either Raven, but you're spent from teleportation. The battle with the Brotherhood took a lot out of us. We need to rest and regroup. Don't worry first thing in the morning we'll search for Beast boy."

Raven knew he was right. She was in no condition to search for Beast boy, much less fight, but it didn't stop her for worrying about Beast boy. After Rita showed the Titans to their rooms, they unpacked and came down for a meal cooked by Cliff. The Titans and Doom Patrol exchanged stories about Beast boy while they ate.

"Anyway I couldn't help but notice the change of color of your wardrobe Raven," said Rita.

"Well I've gained complete control over my emotions," said Raven.

"And you used Beast boy to do it," said Mento as Raven realized what he meant.

She blushed. "So you all know about Beast boy and I?"

"The Chief's been keeping track of your team as well," said Mento. "We understand it was to save your life. Beast boy cares about you for some reason," he said, leaving the table.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

He screamed until his throat went raw on the Chief's operating table. He didn't want this, he didn't like being treated like some kind of experiment. He couldn't feel anything as he was under sedation but every fiber of his being was telling him to fight or flight and knowing he couldn't, caused him frustration.

"I can see the struggle within you Beast boy, but this is all for the greater good," said the Chief.

"I—I DON'T want this! It won't benefit anyone, but your selfish needs. There's nothing about me that needs improvement. I'm NOT broken!"

"I do admire your will, but there's no fighting this. I will make you better. Now, it's time to sleep Beast boy," he smiled. "When you wake up, your life will never be the same."

Slipping into dreamland, Beast boy found himself in the dark. It was so dark that he couldn't see himself or anything in front or behind him, which scared him. Uncertainty had always scared him. Closing his eyes, he let a breath in and then out and that action alone made him think of Raven. Suddenly her signature words came to his mind. 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos!'

Opening his eyes, Beast boy saw the damage done to the Chief's lab. He saw some remnants of Raven's power flowing through him, and he smiled as he felt his boy regaining feeling. He was glad the sedative hadn't completely worn off, or he would be in excruciating pain. Sitting up, he saw the Chief struggle to get to his chair.

"It's too late Beast boy. The surgery is completed. You can turn me in, or I can show you your potential."

"What did you do to me?" asked Beast boy as he looked around for clothes to cover himself and found his suit on one of the other beds.

"I will tell you if you decide to stay and let me help you Beast boy."

"No," said BB as he stood up from the table. "I'd rather take my chances on my own."

"It's a mistake Beast boy!" yelled the Chief.

"I don't think so," said BB as he knocked him out cold with one punch, put him in his chair, found some handcuffs and handcuffed him to a pipe in the room. Before he left, he called the police.

Taking flight into a Raven, he decided to start his search for the Doom Patrol at Dayton Manor. He was sure the Brotherhood had taken them somewhere else, but he was confused when he found their scent at the Manor. 'How is that possible? Maybe they escaped,' he thought and he felt relief fill him.

Landing before the mansion, he planned to knock until he felt the sedatives fading and the pain hitting him full force as he fell to his knees. He screamed out before passing out from the pain, Beast boy didn't hear several footsteps coming towards him in frantic and rushed fashion and pick him up to carry him inside.

The pain was gone as he slowly came into consciousness to see he was in the medical quarters of Steve's home. A huge wave of relief passed over Beast boy, knowing the Doom Patrol was safe and sound, but he felt he was missing something as he heard footsteps enter the room.

"BB, you're awake."

"Cy—Cyborg, is it really—?"

"Yep it's really me," he smiled as he pulled up a chair next to his best buddy. "Raven felt something wasn't quiet right so we made our way here but not before rescuing the Doom Patrol. "We were going to search for your in the morning. We weren't exactly in good shape after our battle with the Brother hood."

"I'm glad everybody's all right," smiled BB.

"Yeah well it looked like you weren't doing all right when we found you. I patched you up the best I could and then Raven started to heal you."

"Oh no," said BB.

"She'll be all right, but I think she saw what happened to you. She passed out, and she woke up a while later, wanting to be alone."

"You call that all right!" exclaimed BB as he started to sit up in bed.

"Easy man! You need to recover right now. It was bad man. You almost died. What happened anyway?"

"That's what I'd liked to know," said Mento as he entered the room. "What did the Chief do to you beast boy?"

"I—I don't know, but I'm sure the Chief has been apprehended," said BB.

"That's not an answer," said Mento.

"Hey! Lay off him Mento. He's been through a lot," said Cy.

"I'm afraid I agree with friend Cyborg," said Starfire as she entered the room with Robin.

"It's good to see you two," smiled BB.

"We're glad to see you awake," said Robin.

"How's Raven?" asked BB.

"You should be more concerned with yourself right now," said Mento.

"Well no one asked you," growled BB as Cyborg helped him off the medical bed and upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms.

Beast boy felt much better in a bed with a comfortable mattress and soft sheets, and he hoped he would see Raven soon. He was worried about her, but Starfire had assured him that she was meditating right now and would see him when she was finished.

Rita, Cliff, and Larry had come by to make sure he was doing all right which he appreciated. Looking at them, he couldn't imagine not having them in his life. They raised him and gave him a family, something he never thought he would have again, but he had been blessed with the Titans. Rita had mentioned that Steve went to talk to the Chief, who was in custody, to figure out what happened to him before they left to give him some rest.

Feeling himself drifting off, he could smell the scent of lavender fill his nostrils. He smiled. "Raven?" he said as his eyes opened to stare into the worried dark, purple pools of her eyes. "Are you—

"Shouldn't I be asking you that Gar?" she said as she sat at the end of the bed.

"I'll survive Rae," he smiled. "I always do."

"I'm sure Cyborg told you I saw what happened when I was healing you. You're not ok, and you can't fool me."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to think about anymore. I mean I know I'll have to figure out what he did to me, but I'm not sure it's such a bad thing if I never find out."

"You need to know Garfield or else the Chief holds the power. Whatever he did, you have to learn how to harness it and make it a part of you because it is a part of you now whether you like it or not."

"I—I didn't ask for this. I didn't—he felt Raven's arms around him, and he held her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

"I—I'm so sorry Garfield," she said softly as she felt him tremble in his arms. "I wish I could take away this pain inside you."

"I love you Rae," he whispered as Raven shivered.

"I love you to Gar," she said as she kissed his tear stained cheek.

"You're staying, right?"

"Of course," Raven smiled as she lied down beside him on the bed. When she felt his arms around her, she moved right into his embrace, staring right into his eyes.

Beast boy leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss before Raven suddenly attacked him with her own lips and body. He soon followed her lead and passionately kissed her back while holding her tightly against his body. "Wh—whoa!" said BB. "That was awesome," he said as Raven rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight Garfield," she said as she turned off the light.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

Beast boy wiped the condensation off the mirror after his shower as he looked at himself. He didn't look any different accept for his most recent scar down his torso. He cringed at the site and quickly looked away from the mirror. When he had turned away, it was then he noticed an identical scar on his back. 'Just what did the Chief do to me?' he thought.

Realizing he had no clothes to change into, he came back into his old bedroom in nothing but a towel. Looking towards the bed, he smiled at his sleeping mate's peaceful face. She looked breathtaking to him and as he looked down at his body, he knew he couldn't compete.

"Don't do this to yourself Gar," said Raven as she sat up in bed, starring at her half-naked mate staring before her in the darkness of the room. She blushed at the site of him. "Believe it or not I love the way you look, scars and all."

"Man Rae you know just how to get a guy choked up," he smiled before grabbing a fresh suit from his bag along with boxers. Dropping his towel, he put on his boxers and then his suit. He turned to see Raven under the covers, so he came over to the bed once again and lied down his side. "Hey Rae, are you ok? You're usually up before me."

Raven came out from under the covers blushing before she took a breath in and then out. "I wanted to make sure you were all right. Plus I was feeling kind of lazy."

Beast boy smirked. "I'm rubbing off on you Raven. You'll never wake up early again."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that Gar," said Raven as she got up and stretched her body. Opening a portal, she used her magic to bring her stuff into his room.

"Your powers really come in handy," said BB.

Raven took her change of clothes into her bathroom to change into. She knew he has seen her naked, but she still liked to do some things in private. Plus she knew she would feel his emotions as she undressed and just thinking about it made her hot and aroused. She knew he would smell her arousal, and she didn't want to feel embarrassed.

"I want you to feel comfortable Rae," said BB as Raven came out of the bathroom, "but you don't have to hide from me either."

"I could say the same thing about you Garfield."

"That's fair," he smiled. "So, when do we head home?"

"You're anxious to get out of here, aren't you?"

"I love the Doom Patrol, but I've had enough judgement from Mento to last me a lifetime."

"Still it must be hard to say goodbye."

"Yeah, it's never easy to say goodbye but I'll see them again," said BB as they left the room.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

A couple saw the T-shaped tower in the distance and knew they were in the right city. It was late as the couple sought refuge in a hotel in Jump City. They were on a mission, but that would have to wait until morning.

"You think she will go quietly?" asked the woman.

"Probably not Alice but she has no choice. She's becoming more and more like her evil father Trigon everyday. We have to stop her, take her away from this place and her team."

"It won't be easy Jack. I know we have everything we need," said Alice as she took out a picture frame, setting it to he side table by their bed.

"I miss them to honey," said John as he followed her gaze to the picture of their three children, Mary-Beth, Billy, and Jessica. "I wish we could have saved them."

"Me to Alice but it's too late for them. It isn't too late to save Rachel from herself. I'm sure her mother would have wanted it this way. Being on a superhero team is too dangerous."

"I know Jack, but she doesn't even know us. I'm not sure Angela told her about us. We're just strangers."

"We're her family Alice. She'll get to know us and see we're only doing this for her own good."

"I wish she could have met her cousins. They would have loved that fact that she is a hero," smiled Alice.

"We can't dwell on the past anymore. We have to look towards the future, our future with our niece."

"You're right," smiled Alice. "She must be saved."

"She'll have a good life with us, you'll see," said Jack. "I know how hard it was for you to decide to do this, but she's a part of your sister. Can you really let that go?"

"I miss Angela everyday, just to be a part of Rachel's life would bring me happiness."

"We'll be a family again," said Jack.

"It won't be the same without the kids, but I'm sure raising Rachel will be a healing experience."

"I just can't believe we've let her live this dangerous, violent lifestyle as long as we have."

"Well we weren't ready for her at the time Jack with the kids and all but we're ready now. We're ready to be the parents she deserves."

"Your sister did her best, and it wasn't good enough. Hopefully we can make Angela proud by taking Rachel in as our very own daughter."


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

After an early morning shower, Raven came out into her bedroom wrapped in a purple, silk robe Starfire had gotten her for her last Christmas. Sleep had been difficult last night and instead of meditating, she had decided a relaxing, hot shower would wash away this bad feeling she had inside her but it still lingered.

She had checked in on Beast boy last night to see he was sleeping soundly, considering what he had been through a few days ago. This bad feeling had nothing to do with him, and she could only conclude it had something to do with her.

Looking at her clock, she knew it was too early for anyone to be up accept Robin. She didn't feel like leaving her room right now and figured some meditation would help her figure out why she was feeling a sense of dread. A few minutes in, and she found she couldn't concentrate as she lowered herself onto her bed. Lying in her back, she closed her eyes, wondered what she could do to distract herself until she heard loud purring by her head.

"How long have you been in my room?" asked Raven as she felt the green cat nuzzle her head before becoming human again.

"Well uh since you've been meditating. I didn't want to disturb you, but you looked kind of distracted. What's going on Rae?"

Raven sat up next to him on her bed. "I don't know. Last night I got a badly feeling and I can still feel it. I don't know what it is."

"You know you'll drive yourself crazy over this so how about I help you take your mind off of it."

"What did you have in mind Gar?"

"Well I could get you some tea or I could give you a massage. I hear that relieves stress."

"Have you even given a massage before?"

"No, but how hard can it be? If you think tea would do the trick, I can make some for you."

"I think a massage would be nice," said Raven as she lied on her stomach. When she felt, Beast boy lie her on the bed, she could sense his nervousness and she smiled.

"Um, any particular part of your body I should concentrate on?"

"My back."

"Sure," he said. "So, do you want to keep the robe on or—?" He watched as she disrobed, leaving it covered over her bottom half. He blushed at her half naked form.

Lying back down on her stomach, she smirked evilly. "Garfield?"

"Oh um ye—yeah I'm good," said Gar as he started to touch her, feeling so hot all of a sudden.

Beast boy was glad he could help Raven relax, but he was feeling all sorts of emotions by the time he was done messaging his girlfriend. He was sure she knew what effect she had on him in her state of undress, so he decided to get even. He watched her sleeping before he moved on top of her, leaned into her and started kissing down her bare back with his lips.

Raven moaned. "Ga—Garfield?"

"Just relax Rae and tell me when to stop."

"I—OH!" she screamed as she felt something warm and wet on her back. "Ar—are you licking me?"

"How else will I know what you taste like?" he asked and suddenly he smelled her arousal. "I can smell you Rae."

"And I thought I was evil?" smirked Raven as she felt him cover her up with her robe and lie beside her.

"So, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah," smiled Raven. "Thanks for the distraction."

"Anytime," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ok, you have to stop doing that."

BB smiled before looking at the clock. "I think it's time to get up Rae," said BB as he got off the bed.

"I should really get dressed," said Raven as she got off the bed as well.

"I'll see ya at breakfast Rae. I'll even make your tea for you if you'd like."

Raven smiled. "I would love that Garfield, thank you," she said before she kissed him and then he had kissed her back. Before they knew what was happening, they were making out passionately on the bed like the hormonal teenagers they were.

Beast boy stopped it before they went any further. "Uh um that was fun."

"Ye—yes it was but—

"You should get dressed, and I should get some breakfast."

"Right."

"Love ya Rae," he smiled.

"I love you to Gar," smiled Raven before he left the room, closing the door behind him. Leaning against her door, the bad feeling she felt crept back inside her.

The alarm went off as the Titans prepared for battle. It was Adonis. Cyborg drove the T-car with Raven in the passenger seat as Robin rode his motorcycle with Starfire, and BB flew as a raven beside the T-car.

The feeling of dread increased as they got closer and closer to their destination. 'I can't be feeling this way because of Adonis. It has to be something else but what?' she thought.

"Hey Raven, you ok?" asked Cy.

"It could be nothing," said Raven. "I could be worried for no reason."

"I don't think so," said Cyborg, "but whatever it is, we got your back."

"Thanks Cyborg," said Raven as the car stopped.

"Looks like we're here," said Cy.

Cyborg and Raven got out of the car and joined their team at the Jump City Bank. Robin talked to the police and walked back over to the team.

"He's holding hostages in the bank and has one request," said Robin.

"What is it Rob?" asked Cy.

"He wants to speak to Raven," said Robin.

"No!" exclaimed BB. "Over my dead body!"

"Beast boy," said Raven softly. "I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

"Yeah I know but I don't like the way he talks to you," said BB.

"So what is the plan?" asked Starfire.

"Raven goes in, demands Adonis to let the hostages go, and then she'll agree to hear him out," said Robin. "We'll be close by just in case something goes wrong, and Raven can signal us."

"What if Adonis refuses to let the hostages go?" asked Cy.

"Yeah I mean we don't know what kind of weapon he has. What if Adonis has a different reason for wanting to see Raven?" asked BB.

"We need to deescalate the situation quickly, and we can't control everything that goes on inside the bank," said Robin. "We have to trust Raven."

"I do. I'm just—He felt his hand being squeezed and looked to see Raven.

"I have to do this Gar. People's lives are at stake," she said as BB nodded reluctantly before Raven did something she rarely does in front of anyone, hug Beast boy.

Raven walked into the bank to see Adonis in his red battle suit, the hostages tied up, and a bomb on the bank safe with 30 minutes left on the clock.

"Hey feisty, I thought you'd never show up."

"Let these people go Adonis and I'll hear you out."

"No. You will hear me out and then I will let the hostages go."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Well I'm going to need an escape route after I take all the money from the vault. You're going to open up a portal and let me go," he smirked, "unless you want to come with me and be my Bonnie?"

"Not on your life," said Raven. "Now let these hostages go."

"Fine," said Adonis as he untied them, letting them rush out of the bank. He locked the bank door behind him. "Now, you'll do what I've asked."

"I never agreed to your terms," said Raven.

"What? You bit—!"

'Now,' Raven signaled telepathy to her team as she unlocked the door with her powers.

"Titans Go!" said Robin as Starfire, Raven, and Beast boy attacked Adonis while Cyborg went to figure out how to disable the bomb.

"You're dead!" yelled Adonis as he went to attack Raven.

"I don't think so," said Raven. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said but he had gotten though her shield but BB was there to knock him down in the form of a gorilla before Adonis could do anything to Raven. "Thanks," she smiled.

"No problem," BB smiled back as Robin and Starfire attacked Adonis.

"Yo, I could use a little help over here Raven," said Cy.

"Go," said BB. "We got Adonis."

"What do you need from me Cyborg?" asked Raven.

"RAVEN! Look out!" yelled Cyborg as Raven got thrown by Adonis through the glass door of the bank and onto the concrete.

Raven knew she was losing consciousness but not before she heard two sets of footsteps that looked like medical professionals. She thought she was safe and then the dread came back to her and then everything went black.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

Everything was blurry. She could only make out two shapes, but she blinked her eyes a few times and could make them out accept she was left with confusion. Nothing about this place felt familiar to her and neither were the people before her eyes as she sat up on a couch.

"Wh—who are you? Wh—where am I?"

"Oh dear you're safe," said the female voice. "I'm your aunt Alice, and this is your uncle John. We're at my home in Gotham City. You had an accident, so we took you to the hospital. You're here now, so you can rest."

"O—ok but who am I? I—I can't remember," she said as her aunt and uncle knew they could use her amnesia to their advantage.

"Your name is Rachel Roth, poor dear you must have suffered amnesia after your accident. You've been living with us for a while. You just finished high school and you were thinking about what you wanted to do next with your life," said Alice.

"How are you feeling?" asked John. "Can we get you anything?"

"How about something to eat? Your uncle is a good cook," said Alice.

"Ok," said Rachel as Alice sat beside her on the couch. "So, where are my parents?"

Alice's face sadden. "Your parents are dead Rachel. I'm so sorry. That's the reason you've been living here with us. We've been taking care of you ever since."

"How did they—?"

"Oh Rachel you don't want to know."

"I hope your hungry Rachel," said John as he placed a bowl of tomato soup, a grilled cheese, and a soda on the table in front of her. Rachel looked at the soda and grimaced. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like soda," said Rachel as images flashed quickly in her head of her making tea. "U-um do you have herbal tea by any chance?"

"Sure," said John as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Are you ok Rachel?" asked Alice.

"Ye—yeah," said Rachel. "I guess I'm getting my memory back little by little," she said as she somehow sensed worry from her aunt Alice. Something felt off about her, her uncle, and this whole situation. She didn't know where this came from, but she felt she had to play along until she could get some real answers.

After she ate, her aunt led her to her room to get some more rest.

She was tired when her head hit the pillow, but her mind was keeping her awake as she sat up in bed and walked towards her bathroom. As she faced the teenager in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself. Her hair was black, her eyes were blue, and her skin was white. She felt in her soul that the person staring back at her wasn't her, and she couldn't understand why.

Walking back into her bedroom, she sat on her bed. Looking around the room, she knew this wasn't her room and this wasn't her life. She felt this so strongly, and it scared her. 'I have to find out the truth,' she thought as she searched the room. She came up with nothing accept what she all ready knew to be true. This was all fake, a fabrication but for what reason she didn't know. The only thing she did know was she was with her aunt and uncle.

Lying down on her bed, she felt she could rest now that she had a plan of action. During the night, she tossed and turned in bed. She was feeling feelings that weren't hers, and it was so new to her. On instinct she reached out to these feelings.

**_'_****_I—I miss you Rae. Wherever you are, we'll find you,' said the male voice. _**

His voice felt familiar and at the same time soothing to her. She knew he was worried about a girl. 'He must care about her.'

**_'_****_I know you're alive out there. I can feel it. You wouldn't disappear unless something happened to you,' he sighed. 'I'm so tired. It feels like I've been searching for you forever, but I won't stop until your back with me and the Titans. I love you.'_**

"The Titans," said Rachel. "Who—?" she said and suddenly she saw flashes of a team fighting crime. There was guy with spiky, black hair, and a girl with red hair, orange skin, and green eyes. There was also a guy with green skin and a robot teen. What she noticed the most was a blue cloaked girl with purple hair and eyes to match wearing a black leotard. On her grey face, she noticed what looked like a red chakra. 'They must be the Titans,' she thought. 'It seems like I know them but how? Why does the grey girl feel so similar, like she's a part of me somehow?'

Opening her eyes, she wasn't sure she was going to get much sleep tonight. Her thoughts and feelings were telling her something. 'These Titans must be the key. Why would I see them in my mind if they weren't?' she thought as she sat up in bed, swung her legs over the edge, and stood up. 'One thing's for sure I can't stay here. My family can't be trusted.'

Realizing she had changed into pajamas before she rested on the bed, she went to the dresser in the room, took out some clothes, undressed from her pajamas, and put them on. Wearing a blue sweater and some jeans, she went into the closet, picked out a pair of black boots, put them on, and left the room quietly.

Making her way downstairs, she could hear everything was quiet. 'Good they must be sleeping,' she concluded as she made her way towards the door but not before she caught a picture of three children, two boys and a girl. Next to it she spotted the kids with her aunt and uncle. 'That must be my aunt and uncle's kids. I wonder what—She had a feeling they were amongst the dead. She felt bad for her family for a minute, but she couldn't stay here. There was no doubt in her mind or heart that this is where she didn't belong. Looking around the room one more time, she opened the front door, closed it quietly behind her, and never looked back as she left into the early morning.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

Rachel opened her eyes to discover she had fallen asleep on a couch in a hotel lobby. She had nothing on her, but the clothes on her back. She sighed, not knowing where to go from here. She thought maybe her decision to leave in the middle of the night with no food or money may have been a mistake.

"Well this looks like as good a place as any to rest before we continue our search for Raven," said Robin.

"Yes, it is very lovely place to rest. I just hope we find friend Raven soon. I miss her terribly," said Starfire as she felt the warm hand of her boyfriend on her shoulder.

"Yeah, me to," said Cyborg as he looked towards Beast boy. "And you sure this is where we need to be BB?"

"Yes, I mean I can't explain it to you but last night I thought there was someone listening in on my thoughts. It couldn't be anyone other than Raven," said BB.

Rachel knew she had heard that voice before and as she looked over the couch she was sitting on, she saw the Titans in the flesh. She smiled, knowing she was on the right track but what would she tell them? What would make sense?

Rachel watched as Robin went to check in with Starfire at the front desk while Beast boy and Cyborg waited with the luggage. She was trying to work up the courage to walk over to them as she got up from the couch. She was getting closer to them but stopped as a feeling of dread washed over her. 'Deja vu,' thought Rachel.

"Rachel! You'e coming back home with us young lady," said John.

"I'm NOT going anywhere with you," said Rachel. "You and aunt Alice have been deceiving me, and I don't know why. I can't explain, but I won't go back with you."

"You don't have a choice Rachel. You're under 18 and have no say," said John.

"How did you both even find me?" asked Rachel.

"That doesn't matter now. We'll talk about this when we get home," said Alice.

"No! That place is not my home. It feels wrong and again I can't explain it. I can't explain anything I've been feeling in the past few hours, but there's no doubt in my soul about what I'm feeling."

"I don't care about your feelings. You're coming with us now Rachel!" exclaimed John as he reached out his his hadn't towards her but it was blocked by a male arm.

"I believe the lady doesn't want to go with you," said the guy as Rachel looked to see it was BB.

"Don't get in the middle of this you green freak!" exclaimed John.

Something inside Rachel stirred as she felt the wave of hurt that briefly passed through Beast boy. She could feel the rage overwhelm her. She was mad that someone had insulted Beast boy but how could that be? She didn't even know him or did she?

"Apologize right now, that was uncalled for," demanded Rachel.

"Sorry," said John dismissively. "Now you'll be coming with is."

"She's not going anywhere with you," said BB.

"Beast boy this isn't something we should interfere in," said Robin.

"She's in trouble Robin," said BB. "Dude she clearly doesn't want to go with them. Something's wrong."

"Man, this is an issue for the police," said Cyborg.

"Wait!" said Rachel. "I—I've been looking for your team. I don't know why, but I've got amnesia. I've been seeing your battles in my head last night. I heard Beast boy last night thinking about your missing teammate Raven."

"Raven? How is this possible?" asked BB.

"I—I don't know. I think I have abilities that I'm just discovering or that I've had all along. All I know is I'm connected to your team somehow," said Rachel.

"This is nonsense Rachel. I don't care what you've been seeing, but you're clearly preventing the Titans from finding their missing teammate. We're so sorry that she's—," said Alice.

"You're the ones who should be sorry," said BB.

"Beast boy!" Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg exclaimed.

"She should stay with us until we can get this whole thing sorted out," said BB.

"What!" exclaimed Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"Don't make me call the police," threatened John. "Kidnapping is a crime."

Rachel knew this wasn't looking good. She felt the situation could potentially escalate, and she knew what she had to do. "No, don't I'll come back with you."

"No!" BB exclaimed as he grabbed Rachel's hand and suddenly she saw everything between the Titan's missing teammate Raven and Beast boy.

She dropped her hand from his. "You love her. I'm sorry I hope you find her," said Rachel as she turned away from the Titans and followed them out of the hotel. Rachel left the only people she knew could help her, but she was determined. She wouldn't give up on trying to find out who she was getting back to her life.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

"Dude we just let our best lead slip through our fingers," said BB as he dropped his luggage on his bed.

"BB, there's nothing we can do. I don't like the situation that girl's in, but it looks like she's having some home trouble," said Cyborg.

"Cy I'm telling you there's something about this girl that is familiar," said BB.

"Like what?" asked Cy.

"Well—wait a minute she said she could hear my thoughts last night about Raven. Do you remember when I said it had to be Raven?"

"Wait a minute are you trying to tell me—?"

"She has to be Raven Cy. She told us she had amnesia, but I guess that doesn't explain why she looks like a normal human girl."

"Hold on," said Cy as he went through his data bank of the moment with their encounter with Rachel. "The girl is wearing a holo ring man. I mean it could be Raven but who are those adults with her?"

"The woman kind of smelled like Rachel," said BB. "I don't think their her parents because you can see the disconnect between them. I'm guessing their her aunt and uncle."

"Come on B. We got to tell Rob and Star," said Cy as they walked out of their room and knocked on their door.

"What's going on?" asked Robin.

"Rachel might be Raven," said BB.

"What!" exclaimed Starfire.

Cyborg presented Robin and Starfire with all the facts, and they waited to see Robin's next course of action.

"All right I'm convinced," said Robin as they all smiled.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Cyborg.

"We find Rachel, separate her from her aunt and uncle, and we'll go from there," said Robin.

"Yes, but where do we start? She could be anywhere by now," said Starfire.

"I have her scent," smiled BB. "I'll lead us to her," he said, transforming into a bloodhound and started walking as the rest of the Titans followed.

Rachel found herself in a dressing room trying on some clothes. Her aunt had suggested they get her some new clothes. After they had left the hotel, she had gotten into their car and ended up her at the Gotham City Mall. She remembered her aunt telling her uncle to stand watch in front of the store just in case the Titans decided to try something.

"How's it going in there Rachel?" asked Alice.

"How do you think it's going in here? I'm trapped trying on clothes," said Rachel.

"I know what you were trying to do Rachel, but the Titans can't help you. It's dangerous being around them. You could get hurt."

"I just want to remember who I am," said Rachel as she changed out of a flowery dress her aunt had picked out for her. "I don't like any of this."

"Well what do you want me to pick out for you?"

"Navy blue jeans, black, blue, or purple t-shirts, and some hoodies," said Rachel as her request came out of her mouth so naturally.

"I'll be right back," said Alice. "Don't even think about going anywhere. Your uncle's waiting outside the store."

"Great," said Rachel as she heard her aunt's steps disappear.

Putting on the clothes she came here with, she stood facing the mirror. 'So this is my life then, isn't it?' she thought. She sighed as faced away from the mirror when she heard a knock. "Come in," she said, fully expecting to see her aunt on the other end. "Titans?" she said. "What are you—?"

"Uh," BB rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "we have a theory about who you are."

"How?" she asked.

"Well that ring on your finer is no ordinary ring," said Cyborg. "It's a holo ring. It hides your identity from others."

"We think if you take it off you'll get some of the answers you're looking for," said Robin.

"So, what's the theory?" asked Rachel.

"We believe you are our missing teammate and friend Raven," said Starfire.

"We think your aunt and uncle kidnapped you and used your amnesia against you," said BB. "We don't know why, only they can tell you why."

Rachel stood before the mirror and looked at the holo ring. Taking it off her finger, she gasped as she saw purple hair, purple eyes, grey skin, and a chakra on her head. She was wearing a beat up and worn white leotard and cloak with a belt round her waist. "It's true. I'm Raven."


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34

A knock came on her dressing room door. "Rachel?" she asked as she saw her in her real form coming out of the dressing room with the Titans.

"It's Raven," said Raven. "You kidnapped me from my team, put a holo ring on my finger, and convinced me that I'm someone I'm not."

"I did it for your own good Raven, to keep you safe. Being on this team will just reinforce how like your demon father you really are. Violence leads to nothing but trouble in the end," said Alice.

"That WASN'T your decision to make Aunt Alice. I may still have amnesia, but I know my life isn't with you and Uncle John. It's with the Titans."

"What happens if you never get your memory back Raven?" asked Alice.

"I can learn how to use my powers again. When I'm confident I can use them successfully, I hope I can still be a part of the team."

"Of course friend Raven," said Starfire.

"Yeah, I can't see why not," said Cyborg.

"Sounds good to me," smiled BB. "Robin?"

"Yes. You're a part of this team Raven," said Robin.

"Raven, please don't do this!" begged Alice. "You'll ruin your life."

"I think you've already done that," said Raven as she sighed. "I—I'm sorry about your kids, but I can't replace them."

"Don't YOU mention my children!" exclaimed Alice.

"I know you and Uncle John loved them very much I wish I could have met them."

"I can't say the same thing about your parents loving you," said John as he walked into the room. "We would be able to provide you the love and support they never could. We can save you from the evil within you."

"Raven's not evil!" exclaimed BB. "She's a hero," he said as he felt her soft hand on his shoulder, trying to calm down his emotions. "Thanks," he smiled at her.

"I wasn't even aware I was doing that," said Raven.

"Well Titans I think it's time to head home," said Robin.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast boy followed Robin but then Beast boy stopped, holding his hand out to Raven. "You coming or not?" BB asked as she took his hand and followed them.

Raven looked around her room, feeling that it suited her really well. It felt comfortable and safe. Deciding she needed a shower, she discarded her clothes, found her hamper to dump her clothes in, and stepped into the shower.

The water felt good on her skin as she closed her eyes and leaned into the nozzle. Moving her face from out of the water, she started to inspect her body. She remembered what Aunt Alice said, her father was a demon. 'I look pretty normal,' she thought as she felt something around her neck. It was a penny tied around her neck by a string. As she felt it with her hand, a memory came back to her. 'For luck!' said BB.

Stepping out of the shower, she turned it off, wrapped a towel around her body, and walked up to the mirror to get a better look at her body. She saw a bite mark on her neck and as she felt it, she could see Beast boy biting her neck as he had sex with her. She felt the memory pass through her, bringing her to her knees as she let out a moan. 'I could tell how much he loves me—I mean her. Wh—what does that mean? Are we—they—?'

"Raven?" said BB as he knocked on her door.

"I—I'll be right there," said Raven as she changed into her clothes as quickly as she could. Opening the door, she let the changeling into her room. "What is it?"

"I—I um heard you—are you ok?"

Raven was glad her hood was up, she was blushing so bad. "Yes, I just stubbed my toe. I'm fine."

"Oh, ok so how are you liking your room?"

"It's nice," she smiled, "and I want to thank you and the Titans for helping me figure out who I am."

"We're friends Raven. We'd do anything for you."

"You would, wouldn't you?" asked Raven. "You've been intimate with her."

BB blushed. "Yes. She was dying. She needed to mate to live, and I didn't want to lose her. I love her so much, so we had sex."

"She loves you to."

"Yes and I'm glad we found you. Even if you never get your memory back, I'm just glad you're alive and breathing. At the end of the day I'll always be your friend."

"I know how hard that was for you to say."

"You have no idea. Well I should let you get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you Beast boy," said Raven as she watched him leave her room. Emptiness swept over, and she thought that there has to be a way to get her memory back.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 35

Waking up, Raven felt uncertain about the day ahead. Making her way down the hall in a fresh uniform, she saw the kitchen in her site along with the other Titans making breakfast. Her mind knew this was a normal occurrence but a part of her found it odd.

"Good morning friend Raven," said Starfire.

"Morning Starfire," said Raven.

"I'm making breakfast," said Cyborg. "Would the little lady like some waffles?"

"Uh sure Cyborg," said Raven as she sat down at the table, seeing a cup of tea placed in front of her. "Thanks Beast boy."

"No problem," BB smiled as Cy placed her waffles beside her tea.

"So, how are you feeling Raven?" asked Robin.

"Ok, but I want to get my memory back," said Raven.

"Oh that is most wonderful to hear!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Do you have any idea how to start?" asked Cy.

"Well it's kind of strange but I think my mind is trying to put the pieces together," said Raven. "It's just taking some time."

"Oh, I have the idea," said Starfire as she downed her breakfast before rushing out of the room.

"Where do you think she's—?" asked Cy.

"I am back!" Starfire exclaimed with many photo albums in her strong grasp. "I have captured our memories in photos. We can all sit in the living room and reminisce with friend Raven."

"That's a great idea Star," said Robin.

"Of course he would think so," Cy smirked as BB chuckled.

"That actually sounds nice," said Raven as she smiled while BB gazed at her.

Cy smirked again. "I guess Rob's not the only one who's lovestruck," he said as he stood up. "Well let's get it started!"

Cyborg and Beast boy cleaned up the kitchen while Robin, Starfire, and Raven headed to the living room.

"You think this idea will help Raven?" asked BB as he felt Cyborg's hand on his shoulder, telling him he helped so.

"Wow, we've really been through a lot together," said Raven as Starfire put her last photo album down on the table.

"It has been a wild ride," said Cyborg. "There's no other group of people I can imagine going though this with."

"Oh friend Cyborg that was most beautiful of you to say," smiled Starfire.

"Thanks Star."

"This wild ride isn't over yet," said Robin.

"Yeah," said BB. "We still got a lot memories to make together as a team, as friends, and family."

"I couldn't have put out better myself B," said Cy.

"I want to be a part of it all," said Raven. "I just don't know how that's going to happen."

BB smiled. "How about one day at a time?"

"I feel like you mean what you say, but it could also be construed as a joke," said Raven.

"Well you definitely sound like the old Raven," said Cy. "You're not that far away."

"Like you said it's just going to take some time," said Robin. "Patience is key."

"I agree with boyfriend Robin."

"Of course you do," said Cyborg, "because you looove him," he said as Starfire blushed.

"Don't think I won't kick your butt right here and now friend Cyborg," said Starfire as she stood up from the couch.

"Bring it Star!" Cy challenged as they disappeared down the hall.

"Um, where did they go?" asked Raven.

"The training room, but it's all in god fun. They're just kidding around," said Robin.

"My money's on Starfire," said BB.

"You don't have any money," said Raven.

"How did you—?" asked BB.

"Just a hunch," Raven smirked. "I think Cyborg will put up a good fight, but I have a feeling you don't want to piss off Starfire."

"No you do not," said Robin as they decided to watch the fight.

After dinner and some late night video games, BB found himself lying awake in his bunk bed. It was nice spending the whole day with his friends just reminiscing, but he couldn't help but feel an emptiness inside him. He missed the Raven he knew throughout all those memories. He knew the girl before was still Raven, but it hurt too much to look at her, knowing who she was before she lost her memories.

A sound coming from somewhere within his room startled him from his thoughts. Looking around, he saw the phone Mento had given him in case he needed to contact the Doom Patrol. Answering the call, he wondered what he would find out from the other end. "Hello?"

"Beast boy."

"H—hi Mento, what's going on? You don't usually call me."

"I know it's late."

"Well I wasn't asleep anyway so what's up?"

"I just wanted to check in. How's your team doing? We heard about what happened to Raven, about her memory."

"We're helping her through this rough time the best we can. She wants to remember, but we're not pressuring her. It's just going to take some time."

"You know she may never regain her memories Beast boy. Are you prepared for that?"

"I love her Mento, whether she regains her memory or not. I'll accept her for who she is."

"And will you be able to accept her if she decides she doesn't love you?"

"I don't know about half-demons, but I'm part animal. I won't be able to move on with someone else. I mated for life."

"You've doomed yourself Beast boy."

"I know," BB smiled sadly, "but just knowing she's out there alive and breathing will have to be enough for me."

"If you ever need to come back—-"

"I know who to call. Thanks Mento."

"No problem kid. Get some sleep."

"You to Steve," said BB before hanging up.

Looking up towards the top bunk of his bed, he sighed as he climbed up there, lying down on his back. He wasn't sure he would get much sleep tonight, but he had to try for his own sanity. Maybe the world wouldn't seem so bad tomorrow.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 36

Raven woke up feeling conflicted and hurt. She knew it wasn't her own emotions as she dressed and walked out the door and down the hall to the kitchen. Everything felt automatic as she started her tea and took out some fruit, making a salad. Sitting down, her mind wandered to the emotions she felt earlier and they landed on Beast boy, who was still asleep in his room.

Raven sighed. 'Why is this taking so long?' thought Raven. 'My body seems to remember, but it's taking longer for my mind to catch up.'

"Everything ok?" asked Robin as he came into the kitchen, getting a start on his ham and eggs.

"I wish I could remember my past."

"It can be frustrating, but I think I have an idea that will at least remind you of who you are," said Robin as he sat next to her with his breakfast.

Robin brought Raven to the computer and watched as he brought up a list of files. When he clicked on one of them, Raven watched the screen to see herself training with the Titans. She watched herself in action.

"I'll leave you to it Raven," said Robin. "If you have any questions, we'll be around."

"Thanks Robin," said Raven as she turned back to the computer.

Once she finished watching one file, she moved onto the next until she was finished looking at all the training sessions. There were other files that caught her eye, each one labeled the names of the Titans. 'That must be their personal files,' she thought as her own name caught her eye.

Without hesitation, she opened her file and read it and was overwhelmed by what she read. Getting out of her file, she made her way to the couch and sat down. 'I can't believe how much power I have,' she thought as she looked at her hands.

"Friend Raven?"

"Huh? Oh hi Starfire."

"Are you all right?" Starfire asked as she sat beside Raven on the couch.

"Robin let me see the files of us fighting as a team and then I came upon my file."

"And it was not what you expected?"

"I'm very dangerous. It seems so risky to keep me around."

"You're indeed very powerful friend Raven, but we're friends, family. We accept each other and use our powers and skills to protect human kind," she said as she smiled at Raven, made sure she was ok, and then went to make her breakfast.

Raven followed Starfire into the kitchen. "Thank you Starfire."

"For what?" asked Starfire as put her breakfast on a plate, setting across from Raven.

"I don't know exactly. I just feel more at easy."

"Well I'm glad I could be of some assistance," she smiled as she dug into her plate and then paused. "I have a feeling there is something more you would like to talk about."

"Are you an empath to?" asked Raven.

"No, I have as boyfriend Robin says intuition about things."

"Speaking of boyfriends—

"You wish to talk about friend Beast boy."

"Isn't it risky being with him?"

"Recently you have been through a change. You have control over all of your emotions, which is why your outfit is white. It is because of Beast boy that you were able to reach this transformation. You had sex."

"Ye—yeah," Raven blushed. "I figured that out on my own."

"Do you still wish to be with him, even though your memory is lost?"

"I—I don't think it would be right even though I feel something for him. What if I never remember who I am, I would be hurting him."

"I'm sorry friend Raven."

"I—I'm not giving up," Raven smiled as BB and Cy came into the kitchen. Starfire smiled back at Raven before she hugged Raven tightly and went off to find her boyfriend.

"Looks like you two had a good morning," said Cyborg as he set up to make bacon and eggs.

"You could say that," Raven smiled as she felt Beast boy's happiness flowing through her. "Robin and Starfire have been helpful."

"With what?" asked BB as he sat next to her and dug into his tofu.

"Well Robin helped me learn more about my powers and Starfire made me realize what it means to be a part of this team. You're—we're not just a team but family."

"Amen to that!" exclaimed Cyborg as he sat down at the table, scarfing down his meal.

Raven cringed at the site, and Beast boy couldn't blame her. When she looked away from Cyborg, she looked at Beast boy and his heart skipped a beat.

Raven was making an attempt at meditating on the roof of the tower. After breakfast she had gone to her room and her eyes went to the books on her book shelf. Curious about what information they held, she began one book and then another and before she knew it, she felt a headache coming on. Deciding she needed some air, she had discovered the roof of the tower. An urge to clear her mind came to her as she remembered one of the books she read on meditation.

Raven smiled as she stepped down from her floating meditative position. She felt refreshed and at peace and then she turned around to see Beast boy coming towards her. Her heart was beating fast, and she was sure she was sweating through her leotard.

"Hey Raven, everything ok?"

"Yeah I just thought I'd meditate on the roof. I found in one of my books that it can be relaxing."

"Your eyes caught your bookcase huh?" he smiled.

"How did you—?"

"I know how much you love books, especially when you get a new one, your eyes get this sparkle in them."

She could feel his emotions flow through her like they were her own. There was a sadness and longing for things to be the way they use to be, but there was an openness in his heart she found accepting. "I—I'm not giving up, but I know it will take some time to regain my memories."

"Raven, I don't want to force you into something you don't want," said BB.

"But I do Beast boy. I want to remember. I can feel how much this place means to everyone living here. I want those memories back, even the bad ones."

"I won't give up then," smiled BB.

Raven smiled. "Something tells me you wouldn't in the first place."

"You would be right, and we'll figure this out together. I don't care how long it takes."

"Even years?"

"As long as you're with us, that's all that matters."

"This won't last forever Beast boy," said Raven. "Everyone will go their separate ways."

"I won't ever leave you Raven," said BB as he took her hand delicately in his. "You will always have me if you want. I won't—," he said as he felt her squeeze his hand.

"I do Beast boy. I know deep within me that you and I are meant to continue or path together.

He squeezed her hand right back as they looked at the view together.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 37

**_'_****_Raven! RAVEN!"_**

Raven gasped as she awoke, sitting up abruptly in a bed that wasn't hers but in a place that seemed familiar. Looking down at her body, she realized she was dressed in what was a white silk dress. "Where am I? What—

"Raven!"

"Cyborg, where—She was interrupted by his arms around her. "Something bad happened, didn't it?"

Cyborg let go of her and sat beside her on the bed. "We were fighting Slade. Man I swear that guy's got nine lives our something. Anyway he had new monsters at his command so we got back up from Titans East. You got hurt pretty bad and somehow you opened a portal. Slade saw this and was coming for you, but Bumblebee and I intercepted. His monster left the other Titans and was heading our way. The odds were against us, so Beast boy told us to go into the portal and look after you. That's how we ended up here."

"Garfield, the others, are they—?"

"I—I don't—wait you said Garfield?"

"Yes, I call my boyfriend by his name. You can make fun of me later."

"You got your memory back."

"I lost my memory?"

"We fought Adonis. He knocked you out and then your aunt and uncle kidnapped you. Luckily we found you but you had no memory of us. We were helping you remember."

"Ho—how long?"

"Two years. Raven we've been here for a year. We don't know how to leave this place. We were hoping you would."

"What is this place?"

"New Azarath," said Bumblebee as she walked into the room. "Good to see you awake."

"No," said Raven as she got off the bed. "We have to leave now," she said. "Azarath Metrion Zinth—Ah!" she screamed as she suddenly felt dizzy and sat back on the bed.

"Get your strength back first girl," said Bumblebee. "I'll get you something to eat."

"Thanks," said Raven. This place felt different from Azarath. It hadn't been tainted by her yet. She wanted to keep it that way.

Raven had showered and dressed in another dress given to her by the doctor who took care of her during her coma, but this dress was black and flowed down her body making her look like a dark greek angel.

"Wow you look amazing girl," said Bumblebee.

"Uh thanks," she said as she blushed.

"Ready to go?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, let's get out of here," said Raven.

Following Raven to a safe and secure place, they came upon a field. The field seemed to stretch on forever and gave Raven a sense of piece. Taking a breath in and then out, she concentrated on the task at hand.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said as a dark portal appeared before them. Then she concentrated on the place she wanted to be. As she opened her eyes, an image of Titans Tower came into view.

Cyborg smiled. "Well all right!" he exclaimed. "Way to go Raven."

"You two go first," said Raven. "I hold the portal and follow."

Raven watched as her friends entered the portal. Looking around the field for the last and only time, she stepped out of New Azarath and into her home, Jump City. When her eyes fell upon the tower, she was horrified.

"What happened to the tower?" asked Cyborg.

"It must have suffered some destruction when we were fighting Slade," said Bumblebee.

"Where are the others?" asked Cyborg. "There's no one here. Raven you think you could sense them?"

"They're all at the hospital. They're alive, but we won't know the extent of their injuries until we get there."

"What about Slade Raven?" asked Bumblebee.

"I—I can't sense him. He could be dead, or he knows how to evade my powers somehow," said Raven.

"We should get to the hospital," said Cyborg. "Do you have enough energy to get us there Raven?"

"I should be fine but just in case be prepared for any kind of landing," she said as she covered Cyborg and Bumblebee with her powers as she took off as fast as she could to the hospital. She was hoping she could get them there safe.

The trio ended up in the hall of the hospital. Raven felt a little dizzy as she held onto the wall until Cyborg helped her to a chair. "Thanks Cyborg."

"No problem."

"Titans East are in the room second door to the left," said Raven.

"Thanks Raven," said Bumblebee as she kissed Cyborg before checking in on her team.

Raven got up from her chair, found her footing, and led Cyborg to the room their team was currently in. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she reached for the doorknob and then she felt Cyborg's hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to open the door.

"Hey y'all we're back!" exclaimed Cyborg as he entered the room with Raven.

"Friend Cyborg, friend Raven thank goodness you are both back!" said Starfire as she floated over to her friends, giving them a gentle hug. "I would have used more strength, but my ribs are bruised."

"Glad you're both safe and sound," said Robin as he stood up from his chair, a cast on his left arm.

"Right back at you Rob," smiled Cyborg as he looked to Raven, who was looking at Beast boy, unconscious on a hospital bed.

"What happened?" asked Raven, never taking her eyes off of Beast boy.

"After you, Cyborg, and Bumblebee went into the portal, we resumed our battle with Slade and his monsters. We defeated the monsters and then it was just me, Star, and Beast boy against Slade. Eventually it was just Slade and Beast boy."

"So, what happened to Slade?" asked Cyborg as he looked at Robin and Starfire, who were looking at each other with disbelief on their faces.

"Beast boy killed Slade," said Robin. "He became the beast. He seemed so shocked after he did it. His blood was all over his hands, and I had to make sure it was really Slade. I had to know, so I removed his mask. It was Slade."

"Why, what would possess him to go that far?" asked Cyborg.

"He said after he killed us that he would find you, Bumblebee, and friend Raven. He said he knew how to find Raven and that he would kill her slowly while telling her how he killed the Titans in detail," said Starfire as she held herself as Robin brought her into a hug.

"We're all here. That's all that matters," said Raven as she squeezed Beast boy's hand.

"The doctor's say—Robin was interrupted as Raven started to heal him. "Raven, are you—?"

"Yes, my memory is back," said Raven as she concentrated on healing her boyfriend.

"Are you sure healing Beast boy was such a good idea?" asked Cyborg. "I mean you could have waited until you got your strength back."

Raven was slummed against her chair next to Beast boy. "No, but we'll need a few Titans to fight if another villain should arise."

"Raven's right. Three Titans are better than none," said Robin.

"So, Beast boy's still a Titan?" asked Cyborg.

"I know they'll be consequences for Beast boy but as of right know he's still a Titan. He'll always be a Titan no matter what happens."

"I agree with Robin. Friend Beast boy saved us," said Starfire. "For that there are no words."

"So Raven, any idea when he'll wake up?" asked Cyborg.

"I've healed him, but he's exhausted. He'll wake up but your guess is as good as mine when that will be," said Raven.

"So, where did your portal take you, Cyborg, and Bumblebee?" asked Starfire.

"A placed called New Azarath," said Cyborg. "Raven was in a coma the whole time we were there because of her injuries. It was actually a nice place."

"You and friend Bumblebee must have a good time," smiled Starfire.

"Yeah we did," he smiled, "but we missed you all. I mean a year is a long time," said Cyborg.

"Speaking of a year how did you function without your energy source?" asked Robin.

"I built a new one with some help from the people of Azarath. They're surprisingly innovative in their technology. What about you, Starfire, and Titans East?"

"It took the whole year to defeat Slade and his monsters. We took refuge in the tower when we needed rest but otherwise we were out on the battlefield."

"Yeah, we saw the tower on our way to you," said Cyborg.

"The battle moved into the tower," said Robin. "We were able to move it outside eventually."

"Well don't worry we'll have the tower up and running in no time," said Cyborg. "I can't wait to get back to my home sweet home."

"We have missed you, Bumblebee, and friend Raven terribly," said Starfire, "but we are all together again. I could not be happier!"

"I hear that!" exclaimed Cyborg as he looked at his best buddy resting peacefully in his hospital bed.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 38

Beast boy was tired as he started to open his eyes, but he felt much better then he knew he should from the battle with Slade and his monsters. That's when he felt something warm and solid against him. His vision was blurry at first as he saw only colors of blue and gray, and he was sure he was seeing things. As his vision became more clear, he saw Raven curled up against his side sleeping. 'Now I'm sure I'm seeing things,' thought BB as he looked around the room to see Robin and Starfire sleeping on a couch in his hospital room along with Cyborg, who was standing up against the wall, charging his batteries.

Looking away from them, he looked back to the sleeping dark angel lying at his side. 'How did they get back? It's not possible with Raven's amnesia. Maybe she learned more about her powers wherever she was? Wait then why would she be sleeping in my bed? Maybe she missed me. Yeah, that has to be it.'

"I did miss you Garfield."

Beast boy felt his heart start to flutter as he looked into the eyes of Raven. There was something different about them. There was certainty and love staring back at him. "Raven?"

"I'm back Garfield," she said as she smiled, caressing his face.

"Rae! I can't believe it, it's really—

"It's Raven, Beast boy. How many times must I AH!—she screamed as he attacked her mouth with a passion that surprised her.

His arms held her tightly as he deepened the kiss with his tongue probing her mouth. When he felt her arms around him, he held her even tighter as she reciprocated his kiss, turning their bodies so he was above her. Feeling her legs wrap around his waist, he groaned as her hands moved up and down his back, making him purr. "Hey! HEY! Break it up lovebirds, we're in the room," said Cyborg.

The couple blushed as Beast boy moved off her, letting Raven sit back in her chair beside the bed. "Uh heh sorry about the Cy, it's good to see you buddy and Raven."

"Glad we're all together again," said Cyborg.

"What happened?" asked BB.

Robin stood up from his chair and came to Beast boy's side. "I'll catch you up Beast boy."

"Why don't we grab some food and let them talk," said Cyborg as he led the ladies out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"How much do you remember?" asked Robin.

"I—I changed into the beast some time during the battle and then nothing," said BB as Robin filled him in on everything on the battle and what happened to Raven and Cyborg.

The Titans were discharged from the hospital, and we're finally home. The tower wasn't completely in shambles. Their rooms were intact with most of the damage being at the top of the tower. Robin suggested they all get some rest and take it easy today, but tomorrow would be another day. While Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast boy went to their rooms, Cyborg had decided to get started on the repairs to the tower. He was the only one of the Titans that was no longer injured from the battle in Jump City.

Beast boy was having difficulties getting to sleep even though his body was tired. His mind was still reeling from everything Robin had told him. "I—I can't believe it, I killed Slade," he said as he stood up from bed. "I need some air."

Walking around the tower, he heard some noise coming from the roof so he made his way up to see Cyborg starting repairs on the tower. "Hey BB," said Cyborg. "If you're up, I could use a hand if you're not too tired."

"Sure I don't mind," said BB as Cy directed him in what he wanted him to do.

"So, how ya holding up?"

"I killed Slade. I'm not sure how to feel. I mean on the one hand he deserved, but I took a human life."

"You told me you have killed people before. What's so different about this situation?"

"I—I just thought I'd never have to do it again. I never enjoyed killing people. I was forced into it for survival, and I—I didn't think it was him under the mask Cy. I mean how was I supposed to know?"

"There was no way of knowing B. You can't punish yourself over this. You were just protecting the people you love. I mean he said he was going to kill all of us and Raven. You had no choice."

"I did. I could have knocked him out. We could have taken him to jail."

"None of that matters now Beast boy. You have to think about what happens next."

"Prison."

"We're not going to let that happen man. You're innocent. You didn't plan to kill Slade. We're going to fight this."

"It doesn't mater I'm still guilty. I crossed a line I thought I'd never cross again."

"I think you need some rest B. Go back to bed, I got this."

BB sighed. "You're right Cy. I'll try and get some sleep. Thanks," he smiled before he left the roof. Walking to his room, he knew he wouldn't get any sleep there as he turned away and walked towards Raven's room, hoping she wouldn't tear his head off for waking her up. Before he could knock, he decided to transform into a bug and crawl under her door.

Beast boy was confused when he didn't see Raven sleeping in her bed. Then he smelled something coming from the bathroom. It was her bubble bath. Now he was having doubts of being in her room. She was trying to relax, and he knew he would only disturb her. Turning back towards the door, he heard her voice.

"Don't leave," she said. "You can come in."

BB blushed thinking about Raven in the tub wet and covered in bubbles. BB shook his head. 'Just be cool Beast boy,' he thought as he entered her bathroom to see Raven relaxing in her tub, he long hair flowing over the bubbles of the water. Nothing was ever more breathing taking then her. This was an image he knew he would remember forever.

"I thought you would have been in bed," said BB kneeled on the floor and rested his arms at the end of the tub.

"I was, but I couldn't get to sleep. I thought a bubble bath might relax me enough to sleep."

"Well you do look relaxed," he smiled. "I'm kind of surprised you asked me in here. I could have waited on your bed for you."

"I feel like we've been separated for too long Garfield," said Raven as her feet poked out from under the water.

Beast boy wasted not time as he hugged her feet before his mouth attacked her toes with his mouth. When he was done with her toes, he licked the bottom of her feet before moving her feet back under the water. As he looked into Raven's face, he could see how surprised she was but he could also smell her arousal cut through the smell of the bubble bath so he knew she had enjoyed what he did to her feet.

"Rae," he smirked. "You ok?"

"How long have you been wanting to make love to my toes?" she asked as BB blushed, making her laugh.

Her laugh brought him back from his embarrassment. It's why he first fell in love with her and then smirked, deciding to turn the tables on her. "I love your laugh Rae, but I'm not sure you should be. After all I can smell your arousal under the water. You loved it, and you know it."

"Fine," she sighed. "I admit it," she said as she look down to the bubbles covering her body and blushed. There was something she was wondering about and was try to get the courage ask him. "Garfield?" she said as she looked into his eyes staring at her from the end of the tub. "Do—do you ever thing about the night we—?" she blushed.

"Mated. Yeah, I uh think about it quiet a lot. Actually it was all I could think about after we had sex. Why do you ask—oh? You want to—

"Not now but at some point. At the time I know I wasn't as present as I could be in my condition," she said as BB smiled at her before he got up from the floor, kissed her on her chakra and told her he'd be waiting for her on her bed so they could get some sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Ch 39

The morning was quiet, peaceful in Titans Tower as Raven woke up to Beast boy's arms around her. She smiled and thought about just closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of her boyfriend's body, but she felt the need to get up and stretch her legs. Managing to get out of Beast boy's embrace without waking him, she dressed in her bathroom and headed out of her room.

Before she could set her tea kettle on the stove, a knock came to the door. Since they never got many visitors, Raven was cautious as she turned off the stove and headed towards the door. Preparing herself for anything, she opened the door to see two faces she never thought she'd see again.

"You have some nerve showing your faces after what you did," said Raven. "I have my memory back, and I remember everything now. There's nothing you can say—

"We wanted to apologize," said Alice. "What we did to you was wrong. While I don't approve the way you chose to live your life, I had no right to take you from your home."

"No, you didn't. You took advantage of my condition. You would have never told my team where I was if you didn't get caught."

"We want to make things right with you Raven," said Jack. "We're family, and—

"No, you are NOT my family. If I've learned anything, it's family isn't always blood related."

"What would your mother say about this?" asked Alice.

"Her opinion would have to matter if we had any kind of relationship. We didn't, so I don't care if you bring her into this."

"How can you be so COLD?" exclaimed Jack. "She gave you life!"

"Any woman can give a child life. It's what she does afterwards that matters. She left me with no love, no affection. I can forgive her because I understand why, but I can't forget. Now there's nothing left to say. Don't come back," she said, closing the door on their faces.

Walking back to the kitchen, she turned on the stove and set her tea kettle to boil. While she waited, she became overwhelmed with what just happened as her body shook and fell to the floor. Covering her face, she cried. She could pretend that it didn't hurt but deep inside she knew their words had hurt her. Even though she could clearly express her emotions to others, she had moments were she reverted back to her old self. She could be emotionless when the time called for it and stuff everything down that hurt her, but she didn't want to do that anymore. It was a hard habit to break.

The tea kettle's whistle brought her back from off the floor. Wiping her tears away, she put up her hood and prepared her tea. The others would be up soon, and the need to hide from them was strong. After her breakfast, she decided to mediate by the window. Meditation had always been a comfort to her.

Deep in her meditation, she could hear the others in the kitchen. Feeding off their positive energy, she began to smile until she felt a pair of footsteps heading her way. She knew all too well whose footsteps those were. There wasn't anyone else who could make her heart race this fast.

"Garfield," she said, hoping her voice didn't give away what she was feeling. She felt him stand beside her as she floated in her meditative position.

"You don't have to hide from me, from us Rae. I know you struggle with it everyday, but we're your family. We love you."

"I—I didn't even say—

"You don't have to," BB smiled, "because I know you," he said as he gripped her hand tenderly. "I love you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Raven, so you can be happy."

"I am happy with you, with our friends," said Raven as she stepped to the ground, faced him, and removed her hood, showing the tears that hadn't dried from her face. "I—I got hurt today. Alice and Jack showed up at the door, they apologized, and when I didn't accept, they hurt my feelings. I pretended what they said didn't matter when I looked and spoked to them. It does matter, but I don't like feeling hurt. I don't like being vulnerable."

"I don't like anyone that hurts you, and I wish I could stop people from hurting you. That won't always be the case, but I'll always be here to wrap my arms around you and tell you that you are loved. I'm sorry they hurt you Rae," he said as held her in his arms.

"I love you Garfield," she said as she held him tightly to her body.

"I love you to Raven," said BB as he let go to face her. "So, you want to go out to breakfast? I'm buying." He smiled.

"I all ready ate, but I could use some air," said Raven as BB held her hand in his.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg watched the couple leave through the door and smiled. They got back to making their breakfast.

"You think she'll be ok?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I just think it's going to take some time," said Robin.

"Love is a powerful thing," said Starfire. "I believe it has and will continue to heal friend Raven."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Robin as Starfire smiled at him.

Cyborg shook his head and smiled at the couple. "I just hope everything works out for them. BB's going to have to face what he did soon enough, and—

"Friend Beast boy and friend Raven are strong. I have faith they can get through anything together. They have us as well. Let us not dwell anymore on the negative. We are all here now together. What the future hold is not clear but I have faith that it will be bright."


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 40: Epilogue: A Few Years Later…

30 year old Beast boy, now going by the name Changeling, was holding his now wife to be under the covers of a bed in a hut in Africa in the middle of the forrest. Watching the rise and fall of Raven's naked body, he thought of what transpired earlier.

They had gotten married on the roof of Titans Tower and flew to Africa for their honeymoon. He remembered his anticipation to be intimate with Raven and blushed when she pointed it out to him. As soon as they made it inside their hut, the newlyweds had wasted no time as their hands found each other. They ended up making love on the floor. They eventually made it to the bed, making love all night. What a whirlwind it had been and he wouldn't change a thing.

"Are you reminiscing all ready?" Raven asked as she moved her head from her pillow to lie on his chest.

"I can't help but reminisce when I have the most amazingly beautiful woman in my bed," he said as he held her tightly against him.

Raven rose her head and smirked at her husband. "You're just asking for more love, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say no," smiled BB as he leaned in and kissed her lips before moving his lips down her neck.

"How about in the shower?" Raven moaned as he bit into her neck.

"I would love to Rae, but the shower's outside, granted we will have some privacy. I think all of Africa will here you scream my name."

Raven rolled her eyes and laughed. Then she thought about it and smirked as she came out of his arms and stood up from the bed. "You know I think it will be the other way around Garfield," she said as she came to his side of the bed, and kissed him passionately. "I'll bring the towels and body wash. You bring the shampoo and conditioner."

"I'm feeling all hot and bothered all ready," BB smiled.

The soap and water washed away their lovemaking as they held each other under the water kissing. They blushed and sure all of Africa could here them. Their arms held each other tightly without hurting each other but connecting in a way few others would in their lifetime. Their lips separated to breath, but their eye contact never wavered.

"Garfield?" asked Raven as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hm?"

"Do you ever think about living here in Africa?"

"Yeah but when the Titans retire. I'm not ready yet. I think we have more adventures left in us Rae," he smiled, "and I can't think of anyone better to have them with. I love you."

(The End)


End file.
